A Crimson Red Lies Within The Snow
by Ch33tle
Summary: Naruto has always been alone for as long as he can remember. But when a rouge ninja comes into his life has he finally found a friend? or possibly a lover? ItaxNaru! Remember RxR!
1. Chapter 1

**THIS IS A YAOI FANFIC, SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE YAOI (AKA: BOYxBOY) THEN DON'T READ!! SO PEOPLE FLAMMING ABOUT HOW THERE IS BOY ON BOY ACTION I DON'T GIVE A HOOT! DON'T SAY I DIDN'T WARN YA!**

-Sighs-, Just had to get that off my chest. Always do when I'm writing ItaxNaru smex! –Evil Laugh- xD…O.o anywayyyyy…I hope you all like my latest story! please RXR!! Thank you very much! D

Cheetle

**A Crimson Red Lies Within The Snow**

**Chapter One**

Prologue!

It was silent. The air was thick as dusk began to hit the gates leading into konoha. Hidden deep within the village lay secrets untold. Some never passing the trouble lips of its wary villagers. As dirt lifted into the air, it hovered for a moment until gently falling back down, returning to the warmth of the earth. Sandals swaying to and fro as they left that sweet, sweet warmth. Lifting towards the sky catching a mid summers breeze. Striking the earth more violently on their return then the dirt found below. Hands clasped around twisted ropes, and tears running from sullen eyes. The pain surrounded a tiny form as it hovered from the ground. Ambition and desire filled the heart of it's owner only to be left in the darkness closing in. "Why am always _alone_?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Morning came as the sun shone brightly through the window and lay across tanned skin. Blue eyes found the perplexing sky as they fluttered open from the light. A moan escaped smooth lips as a tan figure slowly submerged into the warmth of the light. Scratching his head the figure yawned and rose to his feet. He rubbed his eyes as he stumbled into the bathroom. "Can't….be…late…sakura…beat..hurt..later…" He muffled out as he quickly washed his face and brushed his hair. What a day to sleep in. Pulling on the bright orange clothes that lay on the floor he trudged to the mirror on the opposite side of the room. Standing up straight he tied a forehead protector upon his head. He inhaled a deep breath and let it out slowly, another day to fake a smile.

He strolled down the vacant streets of his village as people hid inside and stared, not saying a word until nothing could be seen but his shadow. Looks of rage and disgust spread across most, but some faces held fear and worry. He'd gotten used to it now. He never knew anything else but being treated this way.

"There you are! Naruto I swear Kakashi could've beaten you here today! Honestly who comes more that two hours late to a "training" meeting." Sakura would never change. Naruto thought to himself as she preached on about being dedicated and being punctual. Glazed eye stared at the green grass that slowly shifted back and forth from the wind. "HEY ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?" Sakura growled. Naruto's gaping stare quickly turned into a look of confusion, "Uh, eh hehe. Sorry Sakura-chan I wasn't paying much attention.." Naruto rubbed his neck praying that she wouldn't beat his brains out for his insolence. "Doesn't surprise me, you hardly ever pay attention at all any way…" a monotone voice etched into Naruto's head. Raven black hair covered closed eyelids as a scowl protruded from a white face. "Yeah Naruto, Sasuke's right. I swear you're spacing all the time lately." Naruto stepped back as a frown curled at his bottom lip. Instead of his usual comment trying to 1up himself against sasuke he just shrugged and turned his back towards him. His head held high in the air with the scowl still formed upon his face. "Baka.." Sasuke whispered under his breath as he leaned on a tree that stood behind him. A puff of spoke went off between the three of them and silver hair protruded from the top of the smoke as it began to clear. "KAKASHI-SENSEI you're late again!!" Sakura and Naruto yelled in unison. "Well you see there was this old lady trying to get her cat out of this tree and-" "HA! Four and a half hours to save a damn cat! Nice try Kakashi!" Naruto said as he folded his arms with a look of disbelief. "right…well then shall we begin?" Kakashi said with his same vacant expression.

A few hours later the team finished up as they began to huff from exhaustion. "Good Job every one, I guess I'll be seeing you tomorrow for our new mission?" They all nodded as their teacher gave them the signal that they were dismissed, "see ya!" he said with a wave as he disappeared in another cloud of smoke. Sasuke looked over at naruto as he fumbled with his things getting ready to leave. 'He he perfect time to get a few laughs before I head home.' Sasuke thought with a smirk. "Oi, Naruto." Sasuke said while his smirk grew bigger. "What do you want baka?" Naruto said as his voice filled with rage toward his rival. "A little out of breath there I see. Guess this simple training stuffs to much for you." The smirk still shone brightly on sasuke's face. "Hmph, and your fat ass was still having trouble keeping up with my extra bushin…funny isn't it?" The smirk was erased as a frown formed in its place. "Naruto you know damned well that I was the first one to finish the exercise! Typical the stupidest ninja of Konoha can't even remember getting his ass kicked." Naruto turned around to give sasuke a quick glare. But it was no use, his eagerness for their verbal fighting felt tiresome at the moment, he was no longer interested in sasuke so he slowly stood up with his things and spat a quick, "Whatever." He left his teammates in confusion. "Naruto doesn't seem like himself lately…does he? I'm getting a bit worried." Sakura admitted as they watched their young comrade disappear from their eyes. "Something's not right…" Sasuke agreed as he began walking home. "And I'm gonna find out just exactly what." He whispered as his footsteps led him to the place he hated the most. Home.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto found himself roaming the streets alone once more. He sighed and closed his eyes. Stopping in his tracks he listened as he heard birds cawing. No, more like squawking. "Crows?" He wondered, "what would crows be doing here around this time of season?" Opening his eyes he let them wander to the circle of birds flying above him. They wind ruffling their feathers as they flew gracefully around and around.

"Hey…MONSTER." Naruto broke his concentration as he turned around to see a group of boys. They looked older than he was, by five or six year's maybe? All were husky and looked forward at the container of the dreaded monster that tried to destroy their home. Naruto etched backward. He gulped and fear suddenly drove into his heart. The older boys laughed. The huskiest one, their leader obviously, let out a loud and obnoxious laugh. "Where's all the big talk hmm? I thought you were the future Hokage? Aren't ya gonna put us in our place? Come on try us! I dare ya!" 'Why now, and why here…' Naruto thought to himself. He felt weak at the moment, sasuke tore him down and the training really did wipe him out. He continued to step backward, readying his escape. "Aw come on now, it'd be an honor to fight our future Hokage!" the man did a mocking bow in the direction of naruto. The men behind him burst into laughter. Tears welled up over glazed eyes. Naruto didn't want to be a monster. That's why he **wanted** to become Hokage. So that he could protect everyone. "S-stop it!" Naruto yelled as the first few tears slid down his cheeks. "Ha it speaks! Please Hokage spare us! What're ya gonna do? Cry on us?" the men filled the air with laughter once more. "Come on let's show him not to mess with our village!" one of the other men spoke out. Fear continued to consume naruto. Why did he have to feel so weak, so alone…

The men dashed towards him, catching Naruto off guard they pinned him into a wall not far away from them. The leader of the group cockily strutted towards him. Swinging his arm back he released a savage punch to Naruto's gut. "Guh!" Naruto whimpered as blood ran down his mouth. He stood back and swung his leg around ramming against Naruto's head. "ooooo That's gonna leave a mark!" he teased. He continued to attack naruto until naruto lay helpless in the men's arms. No struggle or fight was left in his numb body. He panted and ached as the man grabbed his chin so he could look the young blond directly in the eyes. "Some one like you will **never** become Hokage of our village, so quit acting so high and mighty when you were the one who almost erased our existence!" He stood back dropping Naruto's chin and snapped his fingers. The men holding naruto let his body slide through their hands and hit the cold earth. Tears mixed with the dirt as naruto looked up to see the men walk away, They only paused for a moment when their leader turned around he walked calmly over to Naruto and picked him up by the collar. Sliding his Navy blue forehead protector of his head. "Guess you won't be needing this any more now will you, you little demon!" he spat on his face as he rejoined his friends and they laughed at their perfect trick plotted against the monster.

"No, P-please….Give-give it back t-to me!" Naruto tried to cry out through his muffled tears. Pushing himself up he winced in pain. "Broken ribs, no doubt…" He thought to himself. He could already feel the Kyuubi's powers healing his cuts and bruises; his ribs would be repaired in a mere matter of minutes. He wiped away the tears that remained on his cheeks. Trying to collect himself he stood up, shaken and lightheaded he headed home.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The smell of ramen was in the air. Naruto Inhaled deeply. "that sure does sound good right now." Naruto thought licking his lips. He walked over to Ichikura's ramen hut and sat down on a stool. "Ah Naruto what happened? You're a mess!" The owner said with a look of shock. Naruto had become his favorite customer so it was only natural to be concerned. Naruto looked down at his clothes. Blood stained and covered in dirt. "Oh! This?" He pointed to his jacket while thinking of something to come up with. "uh, oh yeah! Training was really hard today andddd…" he rubbed his neck praying the old man would buy it. "oh well be more careful! Can't have my number one customer go missing! Be bad for business you know!" he said jokingly while he laughed. Naruto smiled, "I'll have the regular then please!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mmmmmm, old man you make the best ramen in the whole world!" naruto squealed as he licked the bowl clean. He handed him a purple ticket that read "1 FREE bowl of ramen and Ichikura!" "Thank you Naruto, hope you'll stop by again really soon!" the old man said with a smile as he watched the humbled boy run off into the night.

"He he, that old man's ramen can make anything seem possible again!" Naruto said while crossing his arms behind his head and walked down the moon lit streets. The shops that lay parallel each other were all dark and empty inside. "I wonder what time it is, must be pretty late if all the shops are closed…" The silence became eerie as Naruto traveled home. He could only hear his heart beat ringing in his ears and match the pace of his foots steps. It made him jump when he heard sudden squawking commence in a loud uproar just down the road from him.

He ran to see what was going on, when he approached the huge swarm of birds he saw that it looked like they were attacking something. His eyes widened, "those must be the same crows from earlier today!" Curiosity seemed to get the best of him as he continued to walk towards the gathered birds, he got close enough to see that they were all attacking a crow! One from their own flock! "H-hey! Knock it off! Just cause he's weaker than you doesn't mean you should attack him like that!" Naruto paused and covered his mouth, images flashed through his head of the past events from earlier that day. With out thinking Naruto rushed over to the birds pulling the off the helpless one that they were attacking in the middle. As he tried to reach for the bird the others clawed and pecked him, seeing something as orange and as loud would scare you to ya know!

With bleeding limbs and hands he gathered the injured bird up in his arms and held it closely to his chest. He stood up and ran as fast as he could towards his tiny apartment. The crows followed swiftly behind them and tried to carry out what they were doing earlier except involving naruto as their helpless play toy now. Fear filled his stomach and anxiety flooded his veins, pure adrenaline kept naruto and his new comrade ahead of the other birds.

Nearing his apartment Naruto dashed up the stairs, crows from behind and swooped down and scratched his arms as if trying to make him drop the bird that was cradled so close to his chest. Reaching for the door Naruto quickly opened it and slammed it shut. He locked the door just for the satisfaction that they were in fact safe at last. He leaned back and let his head fall against the cool wood of the door. Sliding down he sat on the floor breathing deeply trying to calm himself down. He jumped a little when something moved in his arms, "Oh yeah!" he gasped out as he let go of the crow that now sat snuggly in his lap. The crow cocked it's head and eyed Naruto like he was the biggest idiot alive for saving him. "Hmph, well you're welcome!" Naruto screamed waving his arms up and down. "Sheesh you'd think you'd be more appreciative!" The crow blinked a few times before ruffling its feathers and settling down to fall asleep into Naruto's Lap. "Heh, well it is kind of cute when it's asleep!" Naruto said smiling. He carefully caressed the little crow into his hands and laid him on his bed. "poor thing, I know just how you feel…" Naruto said yawning. "But at least you're lucky! You can leave whenever you want to! You can fly wherever you want, and no body would no who you've been, or what you've done." He said lying on his stomach and began to pet the birds head.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Yesh I know, this had no Yaoi scenes in it. But you know what I had to do it or else the story would be all effed up! P but next chappie is gonna be really good! D so hopefully you'll tune it to see what happens! Remember RxR! I love good criticism! It helps me think of better ways to write! later! cheetle**

**((oh and as for "Love me tender, love me soft.." it's a bit on hiatus right now ;;;; yeah just slap me across the head! But it will be updated ASAP!! ;;))**


	2. Chapter 2

**-Waves- Hey everyone! D Just wanted to say thank you all so much for the reviews and for watching the story! xD it totally made my day! And it also made me more determined to get this new chapter up! So I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as the first! Please remember to RxR! D thanks again! **

**cheetle :3**

**A Crimson Red Lies Within The snow**

**Chapter 2**

Light slow crept through the window and traveled upwards until it caught a glimpse of what seemed to be pure contentment. The room was motionless; the air filled with nothing but the sounds of deep breathing and a peaceful silence that followed. Naruto laid peacefully in deep slumber, a grin covered his face as he inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly. Not far from him lay three black feathers sprawled out across the bed. Why did pure joy have to spread its wings and fly away leaving him alone once more?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sun's rays shone brightly through the window, causing dazed eyes to greet the day once more. A moan escaped naruto's lips as he slowly sat up and swung his legs over the side of his bed. Ruffling his hair he groaned and slowly stood up. Walking into the bathroom he looked in the mirror to see bags under his eyes. Rubbing them a few times he bent down to the sink and put cold water to his face. He turned his head to look out the window when something caught his eye. Scars were etched all over his perfectly tan arms. Kyuubi hadn't healed them just yet. "Oh Yeah!" Naruto said fully awake as he remembered the events of the previous night. Leaping over to his bed her searched for his little crow. Searching behind pillows, looking under the bed. The little Bird was no where to be found. Slowly climbing over the side of his bed he gracefully lifted the sheets and searched through them.

He froze when he saw the feathers sprawled out at the end of the bed. "Wh-what?" sadness filled his voice, sitting back on his knees; he hovered over the three little feathers left behind by his tiny friend. Picking one up he let it tickle his fingers as he traced it back and forth. "Not you to…" He said pulling the feather close to his chest. "Why did you have to leave me alone to.." Tears slowly slid down his cheeks. "But how exactly did you get out anyway?" Curious naruto turned his attention to the window. It was locked shut. "Then, how?" he questioned as he wiped his eyes and twirled the feather between his thumb and index finger.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Wow a morning where I'll actually be on time for a change," Naruto tried to sound a bit more optimistic as he checked the clock. The frown didn't leave though; he couldn't help but feel betrayed after what he'd done for the crow. Zipping up his jacket he stood in front of the mirror and gave a big thumbs up, "Do your best!" he said (Like he always did) to himself before reaching for his headband. His hand was ready for the cool sensation of metal but instead his fingers found themselves feeling the rough exterior of his desk. "Oh, right…" and the last bit of optimism he had fled from him as he left through the front door.

It really was a beautiful day. Everyone rushing around town to get groceries, visit friends, or just enjoy each other's company.A good aura seemed to fill the air on this particular day for everyone who welcomed it in. Even though there was one, who couldn't see past his own thoughts.

Hushed whispers fled through the crowds like it was some sort of disease that could be easily caught as he was shoved past the crowd. Shouts and cries of fears escaped children's mouths as his shadow crept behind them. A glare, threats, screams, those things seemed to easily faze through him today. Betrayal was always the only thing on your mind when it finally decided to catch up with you.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The training grounds were empty as they always were when naruto actually arrived on time. He casually walked over to the three tall logs that he'd once been tied to, and rested his troubled thoughts as he leaned against it. He closed his eyes, trying to find any comfort that may be hidden some where inside him. His efforts were soon interrupted as he heard footsteps traveling across the field, coming to meet him.

"Ehh?! Naruto you're actually here before us today? On time and everything?" Sakura sounded almost impressed with him today. Those blue orbs slowly appeared as he opened his eyes, finding sakura's green ones. He gave a weak smile; anyone could see that it was fake. "Uh, eh he he. Yep…" If that reply didn't rouse suspicion then the face that soon followed after did. Sakura and Sasuke exchanged a worried glance.

"Naruto?" Sakura began, "is-is everything alright?" she moved a little closer towards naruto extending her hand, ready to place it on his shoulder. "you haven't really been yourself lately and I, well.. I'm wor-" "Sakura." Naruto's voice was dull, "I'm fine. Really." He turned around hanging his head so the others couldn't see the look of disappointment written all over his face. "You moron." Sasuke said as he quickly walked over to naruto. He firmly grabbed his shoulder and flung him around to face the two of them. "You honestly think we're gonna buy that crap?" roughly, sasuke shoved naruto against the wooden pole that was standing behind him. "You might as well tell us, and the TRUTH this time."

If their annoying questions hadn't been asked in the first place maybe naruto wouldn't be feeling this angry right now. "Let go. Now!" He said furiously trying to pry sasuke's fingers off his collar. "Sasuke! Don't force it out of him!" Sakura yelled standing off to the side, like she always did when the two of them argued like this. "NO. Not until you give me some answers!" Sasuke said tightening his grip. "Sasuke knock it off! If Kakashi comes and you two are like this again, he's gonna-" But sakura couldn't finish. Kakashi appeared in a puff of smoke not far behind her. He let out a long sigh. "The day I show up on time I find you two at it again…" He slowly walked up to the tense scene that lay before sakura. "Can't you two ever get along?"

Sasuke shoved naruto roughly into the pole as he let go of his grasp on his collar. Breathing heavily naruto walked in the opposite direction of where sasuke was headed. "I guess it'd be pretty pointless to go on a mission like this today." Kakashi said furrowing his eyebrows. "Let's just plan on meeting up here tomorrow for some team training alright?" Kakashi gave a short wave to sakura as he sprinted off into the woods. Sakura whirled around. "What on earth has gotten in to you two!" she said her hands placed on her hips. "Well if Naruto over there had just answered the question properly maybe I wouldn't have had to try and beat his sorry ass into the ground." Sasuke said scowling like always. "HA! Like you even really care stupid teme! If I told you you'd probably make fun of me or laugh! Just like everyone else!" Naruto yelled as those tears started to form in his eyes. "Shit, not here, not now!" naruto said as he hid his head in shame. But it was to late, the tears ran down his cheeks and they just wouldn't stop.

"Naruto…" sakura whispered under her breath. Sasuke was surprised; he'd never seen naruto cry like _this_ before. "Naruto." He thought to himself. His face grew sullen and all he could do was watch as poor naruto stood alone, with nothing but tears to give.

Naruto slowly lifted his head and looked up at sasuke. Sasuke read his eyes perfectly. Naruto really was feeling pain. A pain he'd know practically all his life. Naruto's puffy, red eyes seemed to send a glare towards sasuke. "No wonder I hate him so much. He doesn't know what it's like." Naruto thought to himself. Sakura could only eye naruto up and down, she felt sorry for him. But something caught her eye as she was tracing over naruto. "Naruto?" sakura said weakly. Naruto had forgotten sakura was still there. Embarrassed he quickly turned to face her. "Your. Your headband…where is it?" Sasuke looked just as surprised as naruto to this question. 'I didn't even notice..' sasuke thought guiltily looking at naruto's forehead. Naruto looked a little out of place with out it.

"Oh, that well…Um…" Naruto became flustered. Why did he have to tell her about it when sasuke was around. "It's odd for you to go anywhere with out it. Seeing how much you fuss over it." Sasuke said walking over to sakura and folding his arms. "Must've lost it, I guess" naruto said coolly. Hoping they would go along with it. "Yeah and I'm expected to believe that." Sasuke spat out. His temper started rising again. He tried to move forward but sakura's arm was held out in front of him. Confused he turned his attention toward her. She just shook her head. "Sasuke, don't hurt him anymore."

Naruto turned to leave. But before he left, he only said two words. "It's Nothing."

They both stood there as naruto walked away from them. Leaving them to their selves. "_Hurt_ him?" sasuke whispered.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto wandered aimlessly around town all evening. He didn't want to go home just yet. Not where it reminded him of being abandoned. He yawned and folded his arms behind his head. "Stupid sasuke, thinks he knows everything..." he muttered to himself. He'd been saying that for the past hour on his little stroll through the town. The air became cooler and the scowling faces that mocked him soon faded away. His stomach growled. "Guess I forgot to eat." He said rubbing his empty stomach. He strolled over to Ichikura's and ordered the usual.

He ate his ramen in silence that night, which seemed odd to the shopkeeper because he was usually chatting his ear off about the past events that day. "Well naruto you sure are quiet tonight." He said trying to start a conversation with his best customer. Naruto just pushed his ramen around and shrugged his shoulders. "This isn't like you naruto, I thought you like my ramen." He said with a playful smile. Naruto smiled weakly and whispered, "got a lot on my mind…" The old man leaned over the counter. "Do you need to talk about it?" he said smiling still. Naruto's eyes widened. 'A talk with _me_?' he thought to himself. No one had ever really cared what became of him before. So it would be kind of awkward to talk to someone about what was wrong with him now. "Um, actually I'd rather not…" naruto said returning to his ramen. He was a little happier that someone actually showed some effort to try and befriend him. "Ah, I understand. Well then how about a free bowl of ramen? My treat?" the old man's wrinkles spread wide across his cheeks as he flashed a bigger grin. Naruto returned a bigger smile. "Sure!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was getting late; the sun had already set when naruto finished his second bowl. "Thanks old man!" he said with a quick wave and a smile. "Come back soon!" the old man yelled after naruto as he ran home. "I will1" he yelled back.

The shops were dark again. The people were gone. Only light from the lanterns kept him company as he walked home with a full stomach. He laughed to himself, "His ramen can always make me feel better." Walking up the stairs he crossed the walkway until he found his apartment. He slowly opened the door and sighed as he walked in. he slouched as he walked over to his bed and fell down to welcome in the coolness of the messy sheets. He was a bit startled when he found them to be warm. "Huh?" naruto said continuing to feel around his bed. Curious he turned towards his pillow. He crawled forward and laid his hands on top of them. They were warm to. Bewildered he sat back. He pulled his fingers to his chin and started thinking why his bed would be so warm.

"Hmmm" he murmured. 'But I'm the only one who would come here. I mean it IS my apartment. And people don't seem to think much of me so wh-' his thoughts were interrupted when something tickled his head. "Huh?" his eyes traveled slowly from the pillows that lay on his bed, and up to his forehead. A crow's head was cocked to the side and stared at him with curiosity. A grin quickly spread across naruto's face. "You came back…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke paced the floor of his abandoned home. "Hurt him!? Sakura's crazy, sure naruto is annoying and above all a goof. But I wouldn't hurt him!" he grabbed a fist full of his hair. "I can still see the way he looked at me…"

"_HA! Like you even really care stupid teme! If I told you you'd probably make fun of me or laugh! Just like everyone else!" _

"No I wouldn't," Sasuke thought out loud. "I'd make sure you were alright." He let his knees give out as he collapsed in a chair behind him. His back sliding down the whicker chair, the guilt had been eating away at him all day. He sighed," guess I'll have to make up for it tomorrow…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto carefully placed his hands around the crow and pulled the little bird down into his lap. "Leaving with out so much as a 'thank you', or maybe a 'goodbye'?" he said huffing out his cheeks. He really was angry at the crow for leaving him for so long. The crow crawled out of his hands and flew to the headboard not far from them. He made a graceful landing and turned to face the angry blonde behind him. "You really should be more polite ya know." Naruto lectured as he folded his arms. The crow closed his eyes and hung his head, it seemed like it were laughing at him. Naruto quickly leapt to his knees and looked at the bird in curiosity. "Are you _laughing _at me?" he said with a playful smirk. The crow opened its eyes and stared directly into the blue ones that glowed in the dark before him.

Naruto had completely forgotten what he was complaining about. All he could look at were those crimson red eyes. They were enchanting. He seemed lost in them. Their staring contest didn't end for a long and silent time. Breaking away naruto shook his head. "Hey I bet you're hungry aren't ya little fella?" naruto said scooping the crow into his arms and carrying him into the kitchen.

He walked over to the little table placed in the middle of the room. Setting the bird down carefully he pulled up a chair and folded his arms on the tabletop. "What sounds good?" the crow turned around and ruffled its feathers. Naruto sat there for a moment waiting for a reply, "oh, right. Birds can't talk." Naruto wanted to slap himself in the face for being so stupid. "Well I'm not much of a cook, but I'll do my best!" and the same cocky smile that was given so many times before appeared on his face as he began cooking for his little guest.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Alright let's eat!" Naruto said with satisfaction as he looked at the meal that was neatly placed before them. The sweet scent of ramen filled the air. "Itadakimasu!" Naruto said as he took a big helping of his freshly made ramen and began to swallow it down. A grimace replaced the smile that had been there just a few moments ago. He turned to the side of the table and spit it out everywhere.

"Bleck! This is awful!" he said gagging on the nasty after taste left behind. Embarrassed he looked at the crow that sat there looking surprised at naruto's reaction. "Eh he he, I think I'll just run out and get you something." He said rubbing his neck. He slowly scooted the chair back and stood up. "Hey maybe Ichikura's is still open!" he said still having some hope. He sprinted to the door but stopped just before leaving. "I'll be back before you know it! Please just promise me you won't leave again…" he said with a hearty smile as he ran towards Ichikura's.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was practically tripping all over himself, he was so afraid the crow might be gone when he returned. He slowed down when he heard voices practically yelling coming from inside the shop. He quickly walked to the side of entrance and tried to hear what they were all fussing over.

"Not many survived by my watch area, there were only 3 survivors including me." Naruto was surprised when he recognized it as his old teacher, Iruka's voice. He began to listen even more intently as their stories progressed on. "He's two quick, no wonder he took out his entire clan." A voice naruto couldn't recognize spoke up. "A whole clan?!" Naruto thought to himself. "No doubt he's nearby some where. I wouldn't be surprised if he were some where in the village right now." "H-here in konoha?" naruto said as he began to tremble. "He got most of our men with those blasted eyes of his! Those gosh for saken eyes! And how could any one forget those red clouds to match them!" a loud thump hit the counter. It must have been a bottle of sake. The men did sound pretty drunk.

"But what would he want in konoha? I thought he left to join that secret organization?" The old man had spoken up now. "Yes that's true, he did leave to join the Akatsuki. But there's one thing Uchiha Itachi had forgotten before he left several years ago." Iruka said solemnly. "Uchiha?" Naruto thought as he listened even closer. "The Kyuubi container." Naruto's breath shortened. "M-me?" he whispered.

He slowly moved away from the men inside the shop. "Why would they want me?" he began to whisper as anxiety flooded through his veins. He jumped as he heard a small rustle behind him. "I-I'm scared!" he said panicking. His legs cooperated immediately as he ran towards his apartment. He stumbled every now and then but he didn't dare to look back. He'd never been this scarred in his entire life.

Dashing up the stairs he hurriedly opened his front door and quickly slammed it behind him. Breathing heavily he slid to the floor and tried to calm down. Sweat glistened on his skin as he finally caught his breath; he looked at the darkened room. The kitchen light that had been on before he left was turned off and darkness filled the whole apartment. The only light that could be found was emitting from the moon just outside the window. Naruto slowly stood up as he walked towards it.

But his foots steps came to a halt when he noticed a pair of red eyes staring at him like daggers. His breathing sped up rapidly. He could hear his heart beating in his eardrums. Slowly backing away he walked crept towards the door trying to make a run for it. His right hand grasped the door handle and he slowly began to turn it when those eyes vanished. He quickly scanned the room for any sign of movement. The little crow's outline could be seen across the room. Naruto took a sigh of relief as his little bird scurried across the floor and just barely before the ray of light left by the moon.

A dark black cloud swirled around the crow as it began to grow bigger. It formed a long torso and legs, its wings slowly transformed into arms and the tips of its feathers into fingers. A head soon appeared and the only bird like thing that was left was its beak. But that had shortly vanished as well.

Those red eyes appeared once more as the figure stepped into the light, a black cloak covered his body from his mouth to his shins. Upon the cloak were red clouds. He had long black hair. It was pulled away from his face. He truly was handsome. Naruto stood gawking at what had just happened until he regained consciousness of the current situation.

His grip tightened once more, and his heart rate picked up rapidly with every step the figure took. "Y-you're Uchiha…. Itachi…" Naruto said as he began to shiver with fear. The figure froze. Slowly closing his eyes he nodded. He began walking toward Naruto again. Naruto wanted to leave, escape! Something. Anything! He had to get out of there. Itachi was inches away from him when he extended a hand and let it fall onto Naruto's warm cheek.

Naruto cringed in fear. He was expecting a punch to the face, but instead found himself with a cold but gentle hand caressing his cheek. A small tint of pink dusted his tan cheeks. Itachi stepped even closer. Their bodies left only a tiny gap between them. "Uzumaki Naruto, 'Thank you' for saving my life the other day." Naruto's eyes widened as he remembered the events from earlier.

"_Leaving with out so much as a 'thank you', or maybe a 'goodbye'?"_

"_Those blasted eyes of his! Those gosh for saken eyes! And how could any one forget those red clouds to match them!"_

Naruto gulped. He'd saved the one man who'd come to kill him. How ironic. But it was a bit hard to imagine that this person, this Uchiha, would want to hurt him. His cold hand sent chills down naruto's as it traveled down to his neck. His breath was warm, and had the sweetest scent to it.

Itachi noticed Naruto's right hand gripping the doorknob. "Where are you going? And so soon after you've just returned home to." Itachi said sinisterly but shockingly sweet at the same time. "Aren't you going to stay and take care of your poor and helpless little crow?" His other hand met with the other side of naruto's cheek and he slowly leaned his head forward.

Naruto was a dark red by the time itachi had begun to move so suddenly. It had all happened so fast that naruto wasn't surprised to find Itachi's lips pressing against his. His sweet breath swapping with his own scent of ramen. His right hand slowly let go as he let it casually drop to his side. This felt nice, and he felt safe. But what the hell was he thinking! This man wanted to kill him! Furious he shoved itachi off of him. "What the hell do you think you're doing? Aren't you supposed to kill me?" Naruto said shouting at the top of his lungs.

Itachi looked taken aback for a moment. A devilish grin spread across his face. "So you're the Kyuubi container? Looks like I've found the right one after all." He bowed his head and closed his eyes. A small laugh escaped his lips.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**TA DAA! Okay holy crap I finally sat my sorry arse down and finished this! Hope you all enjoyed reading it! Remember to RxR!! Thanks! 3 **

**Cheetle:3**


	3. Chapter 3

**THIS IS A YAOI FANFIC! AKA: BOYxBOY AKA: IF YOU DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**Gah, I hate starting off my nice little authors note with nothing but screaming crap people should clearly know when click on a "romance" story, and searching for "ItaxNaru" and then messaging me and saying "ewwww nasty." Ha if you don't like it then don't freaking search for things to complain about! ….**

**But on a positive side! Thank you to all my reviews! I was so surprised when I posted my last chapter and the next day, BAM tons of review alerts! 3 you all make me feel so loved! Haha thanks for the glomp. Tee hee you know who you are! And the constructive criticism! **

**So I hope I have improved from your criticism:3 but any way…please enjoy! And remember to RxR!!!**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A Crimson Red Lies Within The Snow!**

**Chapter 3**

The tension grew fierce between the two of them. Naruto still had his back pressed against the door. Praying for some way to run and be free from this nightmare. His breath hitched Itachi stepped closer to him. Those crimson eyes trying to read his own. The sudden courage Naruto had felt only moments ago had quickly vanished, and fear flooded his body as his eyes became dazed.

"Don't fear me, Naruto." Itachi coaxed as he let his fingers slide playfully Naruto's cheek. Naruto shivered, the cold emitting from his fingertips burned against his warm skin. He was speechless; there was no reply his body could muster.

"I mean you no harm." Itachi cooed as he etched forward, catching blue eyes in a trance. Naruto was mesmerized, that gentle voice, those delicate touches. Surely this could not be the man sent to take him away?

Itachi gave a small smile, "funny how it was only hours ago you couldn't stop talking," why did his voice have to be so soothing and inviting? Naruto relaxed a bit at the thought, he blinked once or twice before looking over Itachi's face. He seemed flawless. His eyes were what caught his own first.

They were intimidating, yet sincere at the same time. He hadn't even noticed Itachi's face had gotten closer to his own. His concentration was broken when he felt those icy fingertips slowly graze across his lips. Breathing unevenly he felt heat rush to his cheeks, he shifted a little when itachi let his fingers leave his lips and return to the warmth of his cheeks.

Itachi let his arms drape over Naruto's head, becoming parallel to each side of his small frame. His hands pressed against the wall as he leaned in close enough to whisper into Naruto's ear. "Say Something, Naruto-kun…" his velvet voice pleaded.

Naruto felt his heart skip a beat. He opened his mouth to say something, but felt a gasp rush out instead. He hadn't even noticed he'd been holding his breath. 'Say something! Anything!' His mind yelled. He would do anything to hear the voice. So kind and gentle, just once more.

He swallowed to try and ease the rush burning throughout his body. "You're," He paused as he tried to gain composure. "You're not going to, kill me?" He asked in a hushed whisper. He could hear Itachi slowly inhaling and exhaling, his warm breath tickled his ear. "No." Itachi whispered back.

Slowly Itachi leaned back to look at those blue orbs. He moved his head so the tips of their noses touched. He placed one of his hands underneath Naruto's chin. "You saved my life, I'm in debt to you." He smiled for a moment, closing his eyes and tilting his head so their foreheads touched. "No one has ever shown me that much kindness."

If Naruto was red in the face before, he looked like a tomato now! "B-but-" Naruto stammered as he tried to add it all together. His mind quickly raced back to the previous night, when he'd been running for his life, carrying a helpless crow cradled against his chest.

"Why?" Naruto finally asked as the scene quickly faded and his head had been pulled back into reality. "Hmph." Itachi let out a soft laugh. It was elegant and almost whimsical. "You already know the answer." He teased trying to remind the flustered boy.

He Slowly shifted so he could stand up straight. He glided across the floor and stepped into the light emitting from the moon, casting itself across the apartment's floor. "You saved me, and now…" He made a slight half turn as he sent a smile towards Naruto. "I'm your _slave_."

Naruto, still woozy from the contact from Itachi stared in disbelief, he thought he was hearing wrong. '_Slave?'_ his head began to spin. He staggered forward, grabbing his forehead he thought aloud, "Why would I need a slave?" He was dazed. What was this man trying to do to him? Was he just messing around with him? Was this some kind of joke everyone had planned for him? He couldn't really tell for himself anymore. He could only feel his knees begin to wobble as he tried to make sense of it all.

Itachi's smiled quickly faded as he turned fully around to face a baffled blonde. "Yes." He said with a small nod. Itachi couldn't help but laugh as he watched the hundreds of mixed emotions play across Naruto's face.

Naruto contemplated for a moment, why would _he_ Uzumaki Naruto, need a slave? He'd been self-reliant all his life. He'd never been treated so, so…_kindly_ in his entire life. No one dared to come anywhere near, let alone touch the so-called "monster."

Itachi let out a small sigh as he watched Naruto argue with himself. Returning to his rescuer he cupped his chin with his right hand. Naruto immediately snapped out of his self-argument. His heartbeat doubled its regular pace. Was Itachi going to kiss him again?

Itachi let his thumb stroke his cheek as he tilted his head to the side and traced Naruto with his eyes. Naruto felt his heart jump into his throat. He could feel the beats pounding in his ears; he wouldn't be surprised if Itachi could hear it as well. His eyes grew wide as Itachi leaned in with a dazed look on his own face. Leaving his face mere inches away from his own.

"I suppose if you ever needed anything, maybe _**wanted**_ anything?" Itachi's voice melted the last bit of self-awareness Naruto had. "A-anything?" Naruto mimicked. Itachi gave a slow nod and continued smiling. Just looking at Naruto's flustered face gave Itachi the satisfaction he wanted.

Naruto struggled to keep his head on straight. Why on earth was he feeling all these emotions? He never had before, but he liked it. The sudden impulse, the way his face got hot when he heard Itachi speak to him. It made him feel invincible against the world.

Itachi chuckled. He took a few steps closer to shorten the gap. Pulling Naruto's stare from his chest up to meet his own eyes. His blue eyes were glazed, and his cheeks were a light pink. Placing his other hand on the side of Naruto's face, he bent down and tilted his head to the left. Naruto's chin still caught in his grasp.

Naruto felt just as shocked as the first time, he saw Itachi's face coming down at his own, his eyes were closed and his mouth slightly open. Taking a deep breath he closed his own eyes, and waited to welcome those lips that he'd be separated from earlier.

The gap grew shorter and shorter; he could feel Itachi's breath tickle his lips. They were seconds away from the smell of each other's fragrance when a loud knock on the door could be heard.

Naruto jumped as he pulled away from Itachi. Snapping out of his daze he looked at Itachi with fearful eyes. The worry and fear suddenly washed Naruto's bliss away. Itachi looked a bit hurt, Naruto could see it in his piercing eyes. He reached out to touch him, trying to make amends for the sudden separation. But Itachi merely backed away and let his form shrink down into that little crow Naruto adored.

Another loud bang crashed against the door. "Hey dobe! Open up! Hurry!" Several thuds followed after. Naruto gasped, "Sasuke." His voice trembled; he turned to face his old friend. The crow took flight and soared across the room onto Naruto's shoulder. Naruto looked at him with pleading eyes as he begged for forgiveness. But instead the crow nipped his ear to remind him of their rude intruder waiting at the door.

Seeming to get the signal Naruto hastily ran to the door and opened it to find sasuke with his smug smirk across his face. "Geez you really are a heavy sleeper!" He said as he pushed past Naruto and let himself inside. He crossed the room until he was in the middle of the floor.

"Sasuke? What are you doing here?" Naruto asked still dazed from earlier, as he closed the door behind him. Sasuke didn't take his tone into to much concern; he thought he was still groggy from just being woken up. "Oh I just happened to be in the neighborhood and-" Sasuke stopped when he saw Naruto giving him the, 'shut up I know you're lying look.'

He sighed and let one arm fall to his side as the other stayed firmly on his hip. "Okay, so I really just wanted to see if you were ok-" but he interrupted himself again as he saw the crow nestled on his shoulder. "A Crow?" Sasuke questioned as he walked up to get a better view of the bird. The crow's feathers began to stand up on end as if it were a cat or something. Naruto jumped in surprise, Itachi really must not like sasuke.

Sasuke stopped and jumped in surprise as well to the crow's reaction. He wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Guh, it's an ugly thing anyway!" he yelled back defensively. Naruto glared at sasuke. How could anyone say something so poorly of Itachi? "What's with you?" Sasuke asked as he folded his arms over his chest again. Naruto just huffed and folded his own arms and threw his nose up in the air. The crow seemed to be laughing at his reaction.

Arching an eyebrow sasuke let out a sigh of anger. "Look you don't have to get all defensive it's just a stupid bir-"

"It's not stupid." Naruto Interjected as he let his eyes send an icy glare towards sasuke. A shiver ran down sasuke's spine. Why did Naruto always get him with those damned eyes! Those thrilling, baby blue eyes. "I saved him the other night." Naruto said smiling as he gave the crow a little pat on the head. "Saved him?" sasuke said, suddenly interested.

Naruto nodded as he played with his fingers, "uh-huh." Sasuke looked surprised. He gave another look of shock as he realized that that's how he must of gotten hurt the other day, when he wouldn't even tell him what was wrong. "All that for a crow?" Sasuke said in a tone disgust, trying to mask his admiration of the charitable act.

Naruto winced at sasuke's words. He made it sound like a bad thing. "Yes." Naruto said as he hung his head, like he'd suddenly become ashamed. He felt the crow shift on his shoulder. He turned to meet its gaze. The crow's head was tilted to the side; it waddled towards naruto's face as it snuggled against his neck and the base of his jaw. Naruto became a bit more relaxed as he turned to see Sasuke's grimace smacking him right back in the face.

"What?" Naruto said a bit annoyed with sasuke now. It really wasn't like sasuke to come here in the first place anyway. "Tch, nothing. Just make sure you're on time tomorrow." He grunted as he walked past naruto again and quickly left out the door.

"What's with him?" Naruto said somewhat confused as to his sudden leave. But it didn't seem to matter any more. He was there with his little crow again. His best friend.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Gah the nerve of that idiot! Saving some bird that could be carrying salmonella! Tch, with his luck it wouldn't surprise him." Sasuke yelled furiously as he kicked away rubble that was randomly lying on the streets. Why did he have to come tonight? Why couldn't he have just waited till tomorrow?

He sighed, he knew that that wasn't the thing that was really bothering him. The thing that was really bothering him, was that Naruto hadn't said a word to him about his daring rescue. Not like he expected a full fledge confession from him, for past reasons at all. But not even bragging about it to him? It just baffled the Uchiha. "I just wish I could get inside your head you moron!" he said rubbing his temples.

He quietly walked up to his doorstep, taking one last sigh he entered into his eerie house. A home he had to enter and feel nothing but fear, depression, and hopelessness. And it was all because of his brother, "That bastard." He spat out as he climbed into bed. Letting his hatred brew even stronger as he drifted off into sleep.

A smile was left on his face when he'd finally found slumber. That smile was left to remind him that one day he would kill that man, no matter what the cost. He would kill Uchiha Itachi, if it were the last thing he ever did.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Holy freakin crap I think my brain just exploded! D: But it's an update! So HOORAY! Please tell me what you think:3 Member to RxR! xD thanks and have a great day! Oh and BTW happy single awareness day yesterday! I hope it was full of mushy crap:P lol. Later! **

**cheetle**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everybody

**LOL please tell me I still have to shout that this is a YAOI fic…**

**Hey everybody!! Sorry I didn't Update sooner! I've been so fricken busy lately! I didn't even get to play an April Fools on you guys! But at least I'm updating now so hip hip hooray! Hope ya'll enjoy the chapter! **

**(Oh and to just clear up a couple questions:No, Naruto doesn't know Itachi is Sasuke's **_**brother**_**. He just knows they're of the same clan….lol Naruto didn't get the Full story for some odd reason…-hides torn pages of script-) **

**A Crimson red lies within the snow**

**Chapter 4**

It was another silent morning at Naruto's apartment. The sun crept in through the window like it always did. Naruto fidgeted for a moment, tossing and turning until he slowly opened his eyes and let them adjust. Throwing off the covers he sat up and let his arm stretch.

A quiet yawn escaped his mouth as he turned around to greet his little bird a 'good morning'. But to Naruto's surprise he couldn't see the little bird in the spot he had left him the previous night. Naruto jolted up on the bed as he frantically began to shove blankets and pillows around praying that he'd find him.

"I didn't know you were that concerned with my whereabouts, Naruto-kun." A velvet voice said laughing at the scene he had just witnessed before him. With a pillow in his right hand, and a blanket in his left, Naruto let a deep shade of red take over his face. Blonde locks messed over his tanned face and a black tank top sliding off his shoulder, he let his knees give out and slumped to the bed.

Itachi just stared for a moment at his reaction. Suddenly his harmonious cackle rang through out the room. He grabbed his sides and let his own form collapse into a chair located nearby. Naruto just sat there sitting Indian-style, folding his arms and sending a glare towards Itachi.

Itachi collected himself after he let a few more chuckles go quietly unnoticed. He gazed over to see a fuming red-faced teenager. "Aw come on you honestly think I'd go and leave you like that?" he said trying to ease some anger emitting from the blonde.

Naruto didn't say anything; he just looked away as his face dropped into a frown. A worried look replaced his scowl a few seconds later. Itachi sighed as he watched the emotions play across naruto's face. He stood up and crossed the room to where Naruto sat.

"I won't leave, I promise." Itachi said placing a hand on Naruto's shoulder. Not completely buying into his words Naruto shrugged off Itachi's hands. He still couldn't completely trust him; every one else had left him, why wouldn't Itachi want to stay for something no body seemed to care about?

Two long arms draped around Naruto's neck. "Naruto…" Itachi whispered into his ear. Gah! Naruto couldn't handle it when Itachi begged him like that. It was true, the rumors about Itachi, he really was a tricky bastard.

Giving in Naruto finally let himself speak after all the silence he left Itachi to dwell in from the previous night. "Do you promise?" his voice was low and almost a whisper. "I'll do whatever it is you desire, Naruto." Itachi said letting his arms give a gentle squeeze around Naruto. "Because I am you're sla-" Itachi couldn't finish the rest, a hand rested on his mouth.

Itachi's eyes grew wide as the hand stayed firmly there; Naruto squirmed to break free of Itachi's grasp. Slipping out of his arms he sat up on his knees and turned to face the puzzled Uchiha. Taking a deep breath he looked him square in the eyes.

"Please don't call yourself a slave, I don't think I could bear seeing some one as gentle and kind hearted as yourself known as _that_. And mine none the less." Itachi tried to interrupt, tried to tell Naruto he would do anything to keep him happy. "You're not my slave and never will be," Naruto let his hand slide off Itachi's face.

Itachi truly didn't understand where this had come from, so suddenly and unexpected. Was Naruto telling him to leave? "Naruto-kun, surely you don't know what you're talking about…" He took one of Naruto's hands into his own. "If I'm not you're slave then just what am I to you?"

Naruto just let his usual smile beam from his face. "You're, well…my best friend." He let a soft giggle escape his mouth. "I've never really had one before you know, so it just scared me when I couldn't find you.." Red returned to his cheeks as he let his eyes drift somewhere else.

Now Itachi understood, he had become the most important person to Naruto. He liked that feeling. Returning Naruto's smile Itachi let his fingers run through mess locks. "Naruto, I won't do it again. I promise. I won't do anything you don't want me to." True sincerity came through his voice.

Naruto let his eyes meet Itachi's, his smile still happy and gentle. He let himself fall into Itachi, slowly wrapping his arms around his waste. "Thank you. Itachi." Itachi was a bit surprised from naruto's sudden and unexpected action. He was being a lot friendlier, and well a bit warmer towards him. Although, Itachi knew his unexpected return probably scared him more than sending him a peace treaty.

He returned the hug and let his arms lock around the small frame leaning against his chest. They stayed like that for a while; Itachi let his hands rub gently against Naruto's back, moving slowly up and down. Naruto just sat and enjoyed the sweet sensation, taking in the sweet smell of Itachi. Cuddling his head into Itachi's chest, Naruto glanced over at the clock sitting on his dresser.

"OH CRAP!" Naruto sprang up as soon as he read the clock. "OH NO, OH NO, OH NO!" he scrambled to grab his pants that were sitting on the floor next to his jacket. "Itachi I'm late! They're going to kill me!" He hopped franticly around with his pants half way on, shoving his arms through his jacket.

Spinning around to yell for some help he saw Itachi clutching his nose and muffling some gibberish he couldn't quite understand. "Wherfsishyahadban?" Itachi said still holding his nose. Naruto was completely confused. "Wha-?" he began asking, but suddenly it had all clicked.

Naruto ran over to Itachi grabbing his own hair. Panicking and yelling to many apologies all the while. He took a deep breath as he tried to calm down. He began to move Itachi's stubborn hand, trying to see how badly he had hurt him.

It looked a little bruised, a minor nosebleed, nothing to serious. Naruto let out an embarrassed moan. He ran into the bathroom and got a wet rag, getting it damp he returned to see Itachi's hand covering his nose again. With a red face he turned his head away and handed him the rag. Itachi's gladly accepted it and stood up to go and clean up his injured nose. A few minutes later Itachi returned, it really wasn't all that bad, but Naruto still felt awful about it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So as I was saying," Itachi continued as he watched Naruto fidget with his pants. "Where is your head band?" Naruto froze. He glanced away and faced his back towards Itachi. "Come on Naruto you can tell me."

He hesitated for a moment, but turned back around. "Someone…stole it.." He said sheepishly. Itachi gave a look of interest. "Somebody _stole_ it?" Naruto could only nod. Itachi stood up and walked over to Naruto. "Who exactly is this _someone_?"

Naruto looked up with hurt eyes, "well it wasn't exactly just one person. They were bullies, from around the village. I can only remember what the big one looked like.." Itachi lifted his head up to meet his eyes. "Then explain what he looks like.."

Naruto spent the next few minutes describing what happened. When he was finished Itachi looked like he was about to murder something. "Those bastards." He spat. Clenching a fist he gritted his teeth and let his gaze fall down to the floor.

It scared Naruto to see the face that every one had described Itachi to posses. He reached for Itachi's hand and gave a nervous smile. Itachi glanced up at Naruto. He let a smile spread across his own face. "You better get to training." Itachi let his mind back to where it had just been.

Naruto gave a small nod and started to leave but stopped at the door. "Will you be here when I get back?" Naruto asked timidly. Itachi let out a small laugh, "of course." Naruto smiled and went on his way. As he headed down the road he go the feeling that something just wasn't right.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**xD mwuahahah! Ah k this chapter is kind of a filler for the next stuff to happen. x3 so please be patient with meh! D but I promise you, it will be totally worth it! –laughs evily- hehe, hope you enjoyed! Please RxR! Love ya!**

**cheetle**


	5. Chapter 5

I know what you're thinking, holy eff she's updated wayyyyy to soon

**I know what you're thinking, holy eff she's updated wayyyyy to soon! Lol I know it even amazes me that I am actually updating so soon! x3 but hey I'm **_**updating**_**. So woo hoo! **

**EDIT:haha! Oh man I make myself laugh P. so much for a **_**quick**_** update! xD**

**Lol but still a chapter is a chapter! 3**

**Here is chapter 5! And I would just like to say thank you SO much to every one who've commented my story, author alert, story alert, just all that jazz. (lololol Chicago! X3) you really don't know how much I appreciate it! And even those reading it right now, thank you! So hopefully you can all enjoy chapter 5! **

**-cheetle**

**A Crimson Red Lies Within The Snow**

**Chapter 5**

The streets were busier than ever. It seemed like every one in konoha was out on the town today. Naruto pushed and shoved his way through the crowds as best he could, but didn't seem to be making much progress. Fighting his way through, he finally made it to a less crowded street.

Slowing down his pace a little bit, he stopped by a local food shop. Leaning his back against the wall he wiped the sweat trickling down his forehead. Running from his apartment clear to the training grounds sure was tiring.

Letting out a sigh he began running in the general direction of the training ground where the rest of team 7 was waiting. "please don't be over, please don't be over… " Naruto frantically begged himself as his legs almost gave out from all the running.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"sheesh he's late." Sakura said in an annoyed tone. She stretched her arms as a small yawn escaped her mouth. "wonder what's taking him so long." She crossed her arms over her chest and leaned against the wooden logs that stood vertically up from the ground.

"Probably with that stupid ass bird…" sasuke muttered to himself. His scowl still planted on his face like it always was. He stood up and turned away from sakura, his thoughts from the previous night still haunted him. Maybe he scarred the crap out of Naruto with his unsuspected visit. Nah, Naruto wouldn't ever let sasuke win him at something, …..or at least something he could control.

While sasuke was lost in his own thoughts he was quickly interrupted when something orange caught this eye. Naruto ran toward the two of them, trying to work up a less awkward smile.

"eh he he, O-ohayo…" Naruto said trying to clear his throat. Falling forward he let his hands fall to his knees, trying to grasp enough air so he could at least try and explain himself. He stood up and let his forearm wipe away the remaining sweat that stuck to his forehead.

"Oi, dobe. Where the hell have you been?" sasuke sounded pissed. Naruto flinched a bit. "Uhhh…slept in?" Naruto tried to make it sound convincing, but truth be told he really was a bad liar. Even sakura gave Naruto a scowl to match sasuke's.

"Naruto this really isn't like you at all," sakura said firmly. Placing a hand on her hip she gave her motherly look of concern that Naruto had grown accustomed to. "No, no really sakura it's nothing to worry about." Naruto tried lying once again, forcing a smile on his face. "I just had a, rough night is all." His voice trailed off, as dazed look spread across his face.

Sasuke flinched. '_Rough_ night?! ROUGH?! Shit…. Maybe I should've skipped the visit…' he gave a worried look and quickly turned away from Naruto. 'damnit dobe…' fists clenched and teeth gritted sasuke, stomped off towards home.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura said a bit disappointed to see him trailing off in such a furious manner. "H-hey sasuke? Sasuke! Where are you going?! Kakashi-sensei will be here any minute!" Baffled she let her mouth gape open as sasuke continued to stalk off. 'What on earth is going on?!' she thought. "Sasuke-kun! Wait up!"

To flustered to even consider looking back, sasuke just kept his annoyed pace and kept heading for home. He wasn't in the mood for a pink haired annoyance to add any more fuel to the fire today. He came to a sudden stop and looked over his shoulder. "Sakura…"

Sakura almost fell on her face when she noticed the sudden change in his pace. Catching herself she looked up, "Y-yes?" her voice a little timid. She could feel the cold stare beating down at her.

"I'm fine, you should head back. You need all the training you can get as it I, so don't worry about me." His voice seemed so intimidating. Even sasuke was a bit surprised by it. He turned around and continued walking, his mind racing with thoughts of worry and confusion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the day dragged on it began to grow warmer. Spring came all to quickly and the summer breeze was starting to blow through the vast trees that towered above the two genin. Sakura was busy contemplating what on earth got sasuke worked up so much, he'd never leave training, especially for something so simple as that. It just didn't add up. Naruto hadn't even began to get him worked up yet, all he did was show up late and greet them politely.

She let out a sigh and rubbed her temples. Glancing over to Naruto who was preoccupied at the moment, he seemed to be staring at something, or trying to anyway. "What are you looking at Naruto?" She said curiously as she walked over to stand by his side.

Jumping a bit he looked back at sakura a bit confused, "Me? Oh- I, uh…well it's nothing I just thought I saw something." He said a bit flustered as he gave an embarrassed giggle and smile.

Sakura frowned, "geez naruto, why do you get so worked up over the smallest things?" shaking her head she turned around and headed back to her previous position against the vertical logs. Naruto scratched his and looked over his shoulder for a moment, "coulda swore I saw something!" he muttered to himself.

Standing up he walked over to sakura to tell her that maybe they'd just better skip training all together for the day. I mean sasuke wasn't even there and Kakashi was later than usual. Giving a small nod sakura started walking the opposite way of Naruto. Saying their final good byes for the day they waved to each other and set off for home.

Little did Naruto know a pair of cold eyes were watching his every move from a tree not far off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	6. Chapter 6

Why hello thar

**Why hello thar! Lol, sooooo I just got a spur of the moment inspiration! And now I have this story alllll planned out! :3 all I gotta do is sit my butt down and type it! he he sorry I've been actually quite busy lately and feel horrible for leaving you all in suspense! But this chapter TOTALLY makes up for it! I promise! Lol. So here you go! Chapter 6! :3**

**A Crimson Red Lies Within The Snow**

**Chapter 6**

Naruto traveled down the packed streets once more, rudely shoved and tripped by other konoha residents. His mood a bit down as his day turned out to be half wasted as it was. "What was sasuke's deal?" he whispered to himself in the blur of the crowd. With thoughts racing through his mind he rarely even noticed he was walking right into to someone. "OOF!" he said with and exasperated grunt, followed by a thud from his butt meeting the ground.

"Naruto?"

Naruto's eyes brightened up when he recognized the sound off the figures voice. "Iruka-sensei!" He sprang to his feet and greeted him with a swift hug. A smile brightly clung to his face.

Letting out a soft chuckle Iruka gave him a tight squeeze and set him back on his feet. A smile happily greeting naruto's, but a quizzical look soon replaced it. "Naruto, aren't you supposed to be at training right now?" he asked scratching his head.

"Oh right, eh hehe." Naruto said scratching his own head with embarrassment. "Well, sasuke acted up and Kakashi was a no show, so we decided to cancel for today."

Iruka let out a troubled sigh, "Sasuke's acting up wouldn't have anything to do with _you_ would it?" Naruto stepped back, appalled that his own teacher would accuse such a thing!

"Hey! Hey! Hey! It's not ALWAYS my fault that "Mr. uchiatard" is always so grumpy! I was even polite to the bastard today!" stomping his foot naruto frowned and folded his arms defensively across his chest.

A well deserved chin drop from Iruka left his face giving the WTF Emotion as he placed his index fingers on his temples. "Naruto, you know what happens when you two go to far with this quarreling of yours." Iruka let out a sigh, but smiled as he opened his eyes and placed a hand on naruto's head. Ruffling his hair a bit he chuckled, "Naruto I need to talk to you about something, so if we're done talking about sasuke-kun, please let me treat you to some ramen."

Naruto's eyes widened, "count me in!" he exclaimed as he walked side by side with his teacher.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Every one seemed relaxed and peaceful on this beautiful day in the konoha village, well, all except for one. Uchiha Sasuke.

There he sat, glowering at a stuffed version of a crow. Silence engulfed the two of them as sasuke tried to out stare the plush doll. Not even so much as a stir, rage burned in the back of sasuke's mind, but no emotion showed on his face. "Gosh I'm so pathetic," he spat as he slapped his palm against his forehead. Peaking through his hand he let a groan, the crow still didn't move. "Stop mocking me!!" he yelled as he leaped onto the table keeping the two divided. With a swipe of his hand, he grabbed a kunai and severed its head from its stuffed body.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Naruto," Iruka began, as their first orders of ramen were set neatly before them. Grabbing chopsticks naruto quickly dived into his own helping. Making unnecessary slurping and gulping noises he acted if he really were paying attention to what his teacher was trying to say to him.

"There's something I need to discuss with you," Iruka continued. Naruto nodding playing along with his scheme to eat as many free bowls as he could before Iruka was done talking to him. "I think it'd be best if you started to head home earlier, stay indoors at night no matter what," Naruto's curiosity had gotten the best of him and his ramen would have to wait.

"Why?" innocence clouding any suspicion of the answer he'd soon receive.

"Well," Iruka sighed trying his best to make sure his response didn't completely freak naruto out, "It's Uchiha Itachi."

A loud gulp rippled through the air from naruto's throat. "What about him?" His voice seemed to shake more visibly this time.

"He's here, in Konoha." Iruka's face was as hard as stone as he stared off into space. Naruto tried to suppress a look of worry as the conversation continued.

"It'd be wise if you were to stay out of sight until it's confirmed his presence is gone, after all he is only here for one reason." Iruka's troubled eyes found Naruto's uneasy ones. "Which is?" Naruto said in a hushed whisper, he wished he hadn't but the mood was far past an easy conversation now.

"You." Iruka said as he placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

Wait a minute, Naruto had heard this before, but….It couldn't be true! Itachi was so kind and gentle! He wouldn't think of doing something so horrible to him! Not from what naruto knew anyway.

"Sensei." Naruto voice was blunt now, catching Iruka's attention more quickly. "I'll be fine." Was all naruto could say as he gave a soft and airy laugh. "Trust me." Iruka smiled back as he ruffled his hair, "Please Naruto, don't do anything rash."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sun finally began to set as Naruto waved his teacher goodbye and made his way home. With his stomach full he began to feel tired as his eyelids began to droop. Yawning, he climbed his stairs to his apartment room building. "214, 215, 216, ...ah 217, home sweet home." He said with another small yawn. Reaching in his pocket he dug around until he felt the small rigid edge of his apartment keys.

He slowly opened the door and switched on the light as he turned around to shut and lock his door for the night. When he turned back around, a small light kept on flashing against the kitchen wall. "Huh?"

Setting his keys down on the couch he strolled over to the kitchen entryway. He focused his attention to the light that danced on and off the wall and slowly trailed his eyes over to the opposite side of the room. His eyes widened and a gasp escaped from him mouth.

There hanging from the light fixture was blue fabric with the metal plate embedding the leaf symbol he once proudly wore. A grin spread from ear to ear as he hastily rushed over towards the table and stood on top of the chair.

Climbing on top of the counter he grabbed his headband and let it slid delicately through his fingers, admiring what he had missed the past few days. Untying it from its loose hold on the light fixture he set it in his lap as he pulled up his sleeve and began shining the metal. A content look upon his face as he began to tie it on his forehead.

"I see you found your head band." Naruto squirmed in his place; he thought he'd been alone! Why did Itachi always catch him at the most inconvenient times! Naruto bit his bottom lip ready to face another awkward situation with his raven-haired savior. Itachi chuckled as Naruto's flustered face met his calm and collected one.

Naruto gulped as he tried to loosen his collar. Itachi smirked and glided easily towards his dumfounded blonde. Naruto was to busy to even notice the short gap between the two of them, his eyes always fixed on Itachi's whenever they were together, so it was pretty useless trying to concentrate on anything else.

"I thought you'd be happy!" Itachi said poking naruto's nose teasingly. Naruto's breath hitched at the sudden contact that reminded him just how close itachi and himself really were. "Y-yeah," was all he could mutter out. Butterflies swirled in his stomach as itachi positioned himself even _closer_, their eyes never losing sight of the others. " U-uh, Itachi...-sama?" Naruto said a bit worried as Itachi's arms slid on both sides of his body.

"Hmmm?" was all Itachi could say as his face inched closer towards the baffled blonde. He only stopped a mere inch or so away from the blonde's lips. "T-thank you." Were the only two words that naruto could get his mouth to breath out. "You're welcome, Naruto-kun." Itachi's velvet voice melted naruto's uneasiness away as he slid his hands from the wood of the table and onto the boy's hips.

His lips slowly engulfed the others and naruto let his eyes slowly close. Why did it have to feel so heavenly?! With out so much as a second thought naruto slid his own hands around Itachi's neck, and soon became tangled in his thick black locks. Following Naruto's lead itachi closed the gap that separated the to of the and tightly held his small form against his own, deepening the kiss itachi cupped naruto's chin and let his fingers trail down to the top of his zipper jacket.

A shudder ran down naruto's spine as the cool air played upon his skin, as itachi slowly unzipped his orange jacket and let it hang over his shoulders. A soft moan escaped Itachi's lips and his broke away for only a moment so they could both suck in some much needed air.

A small saliva trail dangled between the two of them and naruto had a dreamy, and a bit goofy, gaze plastered on his face. Itachi gave a soft smile as he started stroking Naruto's cheek. "It's getting late Naruto-kun." Itachi said trailing off as he watched naruto try and absorb reality. "Really, I didn't quite notice?" naruto said leaning in for another kiss when he was stopped abruptly by Itachi's finger. "You have training bright and early tomorrow," he said with a small gesture towards his room.

Naruto turned his head and stuck his nose in the air. "Hmph!" folding his arms he slid off the table and stalked towards his room. Itachi just chuckled and shook his head following close behind his blue-eyed angel.

Naruto began to remove his clothes, taking off the rest of his jacket that had previously been unzipped, throwing his black shirt on the chair right next to him, and finally slowly unzipping his pants. He jumped when he felt warm hands slid around his waste. But sighed with relief to find itachi sweetly kissing his neck. Enjoying the comfort naruto stood like that for a moment, but soon afterward threw on a white t-shirt to sleep in.

"So," Naruto said trying to ease the awkward silence after their previous make out session, "where will you be sleeping tonight?" he said shifting his eyes around as his finger sheepishly scratched his pink cheeks.

"The couch I suppose…" Itachi said blissfully. Naruto wasn't very happy with that response. "But," he whined, "You always sleep at the top of my bed…" Itachi looked a bit surprised but soon let his simple smile take over again, "I don't feel like being much of a crow tonight naruto-kun."

Naruto frowned. He'd grow so accustomed to his little feathered friend he'd almost forgotten that it was the same person and not two. "Oh…" Naruto said tugging at his green boxers. "Maybe…" he said in a hushed voice. "M-maybe, you could sleep with me tonight."

Itachi gave another look of surprise, and as always smiled at his little blonde and nodded in agreement. Naruto smiled back and felt a wave of relief fill him. He was going to sleep in the safe arms of itachi tonight.

Whoa, whoa, wait a minute what?!

He was going to sleep in the same bed as itachi.

Itachi was going to be sleeping with him all night,

Itachi would be sleeping with naruto.

Maybe this was a lot harder then the blonde had thought out in his head just moments earlier. Emotions played across his face and itachi began reading them all to well. "I won't if you're not ready," he said peacefully, but of course itachi was always so peaceful.

"NO!" Naruto blurted out as he cradled his hands to his chest for support. "No," he said again, but in a much gentler and softer voice. "I want you to." And he let a grin reassure his answer as he walked over and grabbed Itachi's hand and led him over to his bed. "Please?" he whispered, practically begging itachi. With that plea who couldn't resist the child? Itachi slowly clambered into bed as he let his arms spread open and signaled for naruto to lie down by his side.

Naruto stepped but reacted a bit hesitant, slowly he took a deep breath and climbed onto the bed to join his little "crow". Inhaling a deep scent of his raven-haired companion he let his eyes slowly shut. Itachi let his arms slowly and tenderly wrap around his little treasure. Kissing his head and slowly rubbing his back as he tried to drift off to sleep himself.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was almost morning and the air grew cold and thick. Fog began emerging into every corner of the village. A black-cloaked man stood on top of a building just outside naruto's bedroom window.

Itachi's eyes fluttered open as he felt the sense of a certain chakra he was sure wouldn't help him now. Turning his head he saw that naruto was still snuggled deep into his chest, his breathing soft and sweet. Glad that naruto was still having pleasant dreams at the moment he slowly slipped out of the blondes grasp.

Rubbing his eyes he grabbed his black cloak that hung by the door. He turned back to see naruto searching for the warmth that had suddenly left him but settle down after he found his pillow. "I'll be back before you know it." Itachi whispered into the darkened apartment.

Itachi stood directly opposite from the intruder. His hat covering his eyes as his gaze traveled slowly upwards to meet the other figures. "Kisame." Itachi greeted casually.

"Hehe, Itachi." The blue skinned man said bowing respectfully. "The boy is merely in our grasp, all we need to do is reach out and take him! This village would never know! And it's right under their noses!" he said wickedly, suppressing a muffled laugh,

Itachi frowned. "No, Kisame. We won't be taking this boy." His glare was hard and sincere. Kisame looked appalled. "Just like that?! But the boss said-" but before he had time to finish itachi and raised his hand.

"Forget what the boss said, we won't be harming this child, nor taking him from this home." Itachi let his hand slowly fall down by his side as he let a concerned look wander towards naruto through his bedroom window. Kisame sighed and walked towards itachi.

"Itachi, you know what will happen if you disobey our leader again…"

"I know, but it won't matter, I won't let him take away this precious soul." Itachi's voice grew cold and dark.

Kisame just shook his head and laughed, he watched Itachi's fixated look at naruto turn into a blissful one. Chuckling again he threw his head back and roared with laughter. "Itachi if I didn't know any better I'd say you were in love with the little demon brat!"

Itachi shot him a cold glare. "Oh," Kisame embarrassedly cleared his throat. He regained composure as he let out a long and disappointed sigh. "Itachi, if you try and go against what we originally were sent out here to do, you know what will happen the next time we meet." Itachi simply nodded, his emotions hard to read. "I'll have to kill you, and take that little brat with me. We both know neither of us want that." Kisame started acting smug, trying to create fear in the atmosphere between them.

"I've seen your precious little demon today, kid never gives up." He said with a slight chuckle. Itachi's eyes narrowed, "stay the hell away from him kisame, or you'll soon regret it."

"Careful itachi, if you want to settle this right now I just might have to beat your sorry ass to the ground and take him with me."

"Heh, I'd like to see you try." Itachi scoffed. Kisame just shook his head and turned to be on his way. "Any messages you want me to give the boss, choose your words wisely here itachi, it could soon decide your fate..." Kisame said with a bit of remorse in his voice, as he steady himself for his departure.

"There is one," Itachi said, not bothering to see kisame off. "Try as he might, he'll never lay a finger on this precious demon." With a smirk Kisame nodded his head and was gone in an instant.

Itachi sighed and quickly re-entered naruto's apartment, slipping his jacket and shoes off he sauntered over towards the door to his precious blonde's room. Peering in he saw naruto in the same position he'd been in before he'd let, tip toeing he climbed back into bed carefully so he didn't wake naruto and slipped his arms around his thin frame.

He sighed with relief as he felt naruto cling on to him and continue to dream about being Hokage, or fighting off criminals, or whatever it was he was dreaming about. Running his fingers through his hair his smiled and watched the sun slowly rise up over the village.

Today was going to be a good day.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**O.o holy eff it was flippin Kisame stalkin Naruto through the trees! xD lolz, well I really feel like the bed scene when naruto and itachi are supposed to sleep together for the first time wasn't as good as it was in my head Dx so I think I'll re-write that later or possibly make up for it in the next chapter….which ever you, my readers prefer I guess! :D because your opinions seriously do matter to me! And thank you once again for the favs and reviews! I appreciate it so much! Lol please member to RxR!!**

**Reviews will be used to make itanaru cookies! xD**

**Love you all! **

**cheetle**


	7. Chapter 7

Huzzah

**Huzzah! Newww chapter! and now the action REALLY begins, I know it seemed like naruto moved kinda fast when itachi was getting all up on him and stuff, lol. But it WILL be explained in this chapter! So read and enjoy! : D**

**Cheetle**

**A Crimson Red Lies Within The Snow**

**Chapter 7**

The sky was turning a bit pinker now, the sun still creeping up over the mountains. Itachi sighed with relief that he hadn't still been out with the unwanted visitor from earlier, naruto was bound to wake up any moment now. Itachi's eyes left the window and traveled down towards the sleep driven child. He really was a deep sleeper.

Naruto stirred a moment, groggily letting his eyes open slowly. Taking in his surroundings he let out a soft and low yawn. Trying to stretch his arms he stopped mid process, his eyes a bit more open now as he remembered that he was sharing his bed with some one else. Well sharing wasn't exactly the right word to use. Rolling his eyes as he internally scoffed himself for stupid reasons on what the current situation really was, he felt a warm hand cradle his face.

"Morning,"

Naruto's face was soon engulfed with a deep shade of red. He peeked up to where that velvet voice was coming from. Soon realizing that their bodies were wrapped tightly together, he quickly adverted Itachi's gaze and hid his face in shame. "M-morning." Was all he said, embarrassed by his lack of control to even talk around itachi any more.

His head jostled a bit when a small chuckle filled the air. "Naruto what's with you this morning? You seemed a bit less timid last night." Itachi's fingers ran through naruto's ruffled hair.

Naruto winced; of course only he could easily forget everything that happened the night before. Naruto just couldn't make sense of anything any more it seemed, always so happy and innocent and easily swayed when itachi was near him. He'd never felt like this around any one before. So it just didn't seem to comprehend to the poor boy.

"I-I just…" he was at a loss of words, how could he even begin to start to tell this man what he really thought of him.

Itachi gave a coy smile before warily letting out a sigh and lifting his chin so he could peer into those blue eyes. "What is it?" he questioned, his voice a little to husky.

Naruto blushed for the third time that morning, this was going to be a heck of a lot harder with itachi distracting him like this. "Well, I just feel… inadequate, yeah that's a good way to put it." His eyes shifted around a few times before looking back to itachi. Itachi let out a soft laugh.

"You feel inadequate?" another short laugh, "whatever for?"

Naruto cursed himself for even trying to talk about this. "Well maybe I'm just a bit confused is all, it's hard to explain…" naruto couldn't even finish what he was set out to say, trailing off mid sentence was the only hope of trying to avoid the trouble he'd started altogether.

"Can you try, please?" Itachi pleaded, his voice alluring. There was just something that made naruto obey on command whenever he'd hear that silky voice.

"I feel, as if, well to say." He sighed. "Here let me start over." Shifting his weight he slipped out of Itachi's grasp and sat up, pulling his knees to his chest so he could use them as support for his head incase he fainted. "I just don't understand what it is I feel with you, I just feel like I can be so easily happy whenever I'm around you." He shrugged his shoulders and continued; "I've never felt like this about any one, it makes me feel funny, right here." He glanced down at his chest and raised his hand so it lay over his heart.

"Like last night when you…" he stopped for a moment, his face flushed. Clearing his throat his tried to finish. "When you, _kissed_ me, I don't know why I felt the way I did. It was weird, but in a way I liked it…" twiddling is fingers he looked up to a surprised face,

A smile quickly replaced it and he pulled naruto into a swift hug. "It makes me happy to hear you say all those things." Itachi said as he pulled away for a brief moment. He cupped naruto's chin and let a crooked smile play across his face as he started to slowly lean in, but he stopped abruptly.

Naruto looked a bit puzzled, and then he looked away, a little hurt. Did itachi really understand what he was trying to say? Biting his lower lip naruto shifted his gaze back to itachi. His eyes often did that, getting distracted so easily then without realizing it searching for that sweet face he'd grown accustomed to. Itachi released his hold on naruto's chin and took his small tan hands into his own large pale ones.

"I can understand how this can be confusing for you," Itachi began as he to adjusted himself, peering into the eyes of pure innocence. "Being known as a monster every where you go, whenever you come in contact with another human being must be torture. I can't even image what the pain feels like, well maybe a little…" itachi trailed off, he looked like he was inwardly arguing with himself if he should share something with the little blonde or not.

But his words had left an itchy sting when they'd hit naruto's ears. His pink tinted cheeks were now blank and white. He didn't like talking about his past rejections wherever he'd go, especially hearing it from the one person who seemed to care about him, or show interest anyway, he wasn't really sure how itachi felt about him. It hurt.

His attention on his own thoughts was cut short when he felt a thumb trace over his fingers. Looking at his hands he followed his gaze upward, finding that same sweet face. Oh crap, he'd been staring, no more like zoning out.

"Naruto?" Itachi sounded serious, not angry at naruto's sudden ability to loose sight of the conversation every other minute, just firm.

"H-huh?" he stammered. His face pink again. Why'd he have to go and look like an idiot again? Before he could mentally smack himself for his stupidity he was pulled back into reality.

"As I was saying," itachi began again, "I know where you're coming from, all these feelings and mixed emotions, it's probably hard for you to handle all at once, especially at your age." Sincerity in every syllable. Naruto lowered his head for a moment; dwelling on Itachi's sudden theories about his own being.

"Who am I to sit here and lecture you on how hard your life is, you live it every day. The thing that surprises me the most is that you keep trying, fighting for what you believe in and dream of. That's something that most people rarely ever acquire." Naruto's eyes began to burn. Warm water brimming the edges of his eyes. He wouldn't.

"You try so hard in everything you do, with you're positive out look and enthusiasm, it's hard _not_ to like you." Itachi smiled and rubbed Naruto's head. "It's one of the things that make me care about you even more."

He would.

Tears streamed his face, making it sting as they ran down his cold cheeks. The warmth from them gave him a little comfort. Clenching his hands into fists he brought them to his eyes and gently rubbed away the tears. Even this was a new feeling to him, crying because he felt _happy_. It was all too new to him. A sudden surge of happiness rushed all throughout his body, springing towards itachi as he let his face engulf Itachi's shirt. 'How could some one like me find some one like him?' naruto questioned himself. A small smile crept over his sullen face.

Itachi chuckled and pulled him closer, it felt good to have some one to comfort. He missed that feeling. A sudden frown washed away his little outburst of happiness, and that serious aura began to feel the room quickly after.

"I need to tell you something." Itachi muttered, he squeezed naruto a little bit tighter, making it impossible for him to budge from his current position. He didn't want to see the look on his precious little face when he found out the truth. Why itachi was really here, what really happened all those years ago with his family.

"Like I said, I've been considered a monster before too."

Naruto stiffened a bit.

Itachi took a deep breath and continued. "I've done things I'm not too proud of," Naruto tried to adjust himself so he could look at itachi; he wasn't being his usual whimsical self. He struggled for a moment but couldn't move. Itachi's hold tightened. Sudden fear swam through naruto's stomach. "Please just hear me out first." Itachi's soothing voice tickled naruto's ears. He nodded.

Taking in Naruto's approval to continue he did just that. "I'm sure you've heard of the Uchiha massacre, correct?" Naruto stiffly nodded. "How the only survivor was Uchiha sasuke."

'Pfffft, of all people how could I forget?' Naruto mocked to himself.

"You've probably figured it out by now, that I'm the man who took all those lives. I was going to say innocent, but then I'd be lying." Shame coated his velvet voice, making it sickly sweet.

Naruto froze, he was speechless, so that means…

"You're his brother?" the last part of his thoughts unintentionally shared out loud. Still trying to grasp everything that had gone on within the last five minutes made his a little queasy.

Itachi gave a short laugh that startled him. "What did you think I was?"

Naruto didn't return the hearty laugh; he was a bit more terrified than relieved. Could you blame him? There he sat sitting in one of konoha's most wanted criminals lap, who was currently laughing about something unforgivable.

"I-I thought you were just another survivor is all, I didn't think you'd be from the same family." naruto said in a shaky whisper. His heart rate picking up and his scared stature began to show through.

"That's not the only thing I needed to tell you today." Itachi said in a low voice, his chin lying on top of golden locks. Naruto shuddered. What was he planning to do? A swift kill and then what? Various ways of his death began flashing before his very eyes. He tried to suppress another shudder. No luck.

Itachi's hand slid slowly up and down naruto's back, giving him goose bumps. Trying to concentrate on every movement itachi was making, he wasn't sure what he was planning to do from here on out. "I wasn't just passing through when you found me, you know this much right?"

Naruto gave another quick and stiff nod.

"You know that where I came from, people want access to what's inside you? That it was my mission to retrieve you from here, and take you back. _Dead_ or alive…"

The last part scared him. '_Dead_?'

It was all to much to take in, quickly shoving his way out of the tight hold itachi had on him he sprang from the bed and towards the door. 'If I can make it…" naruto's mind buzzed with millions of thoughts, his legs seemed to know what they were doing on their own. Pure adrenaline leading him head on, as he looked back for a final glace.

A black cloud quickly swallowed Itachi's sullen face and apologetic eyes. A crow left in the remains.

"Shit!" Naruto muttered as he slammed the door behind him, hoping to buy some time.

Running through the streets he kept checking the skies for any sign of black. Darting his eyes all around for any sign of _him_. Adrenaline still freshly pushing his body forward. He was frantic. Mind buzzing with all that was said back in his bedroom.

Itachi truly was kind to him, could he really be a murder? Or was it all just apart of his scheme to carry out the true purpose he was sent here for? Naruto wasn't sure. He wasn't sure of anything any more. Panicking seemed like the best solution at the time so he just kept running.

He slowed his pace a little bit as he tried to catch his breath, the sun pounding down on his tan skin. Wiping his brow he scanned the streets, nothing. 'Well he isn't on foot.' He concluded as he continued searching. A small shadow kept dancing over his figure. His eyes widened. Snapping his head upwards he saw a tiny little crow circling above him. "Shit." He said aloud.

The crow quickly took a nosedive towards him. Anxiety pounding in his ears, quickly looking around he dove into a narrow street crowded with people. Shoving and pushing himself through, he didn't even take as much as two seconds to glace back at all the angry villagers shaking their fists at him.

The crow was still in hot pursuit, thinking quickly he grabbed the end of a market shopping stand and flung it around. Causing its contents to spill everywhere and forcing the crow to take a new route.

It squawked in disapproval.

Diving into the next alley way he sighed as he let his body take a well deserved rest, he would stay there until it was either safe to come out or until his body was rested. Whichever came first. His heartbeat slowed a little bit as he exhaled a few times.

Looking around the alley a bit he bit his bottom lip. Poking his head around the corner he did the routine checks and slowly crept out onto the crowded streets. No sign of him. A smile plastered his face. He was finally safe.

"Cacaw! Cacaw!" a shrill noise flooded through his ears. Hastily turning around he looked in every direction but wasn't having any luck finding the source. Panic soon flooded his chest. Everything seemed like it was spinning.

"Cacaw! Cacaw!"

There it was again. Grabbing his head in anguish he felt his knees begin to buckle, his eyes tightly shut as he tried to evade the noise, trying to convince himself he was hearing things. A sudden out burst not far away from him pulled him out of his crumbling attire. He focused on that spot until a blur of black was headed his way. Cursing himself again he quickly jolted from where he stood.

Rounding every corner possible, taking any detours he could think of. It just wasn't enough. The crow was right behind him no matter what naruto threw at him. He'd given up on trying to confuse it. That obviously hadn't been working. Besides, he was growing much tired himself. So he decided to run through crowds again carefully weaving his way through, making it tougher for itachi to reach him.

Huffing he looked over his shoulder, a look of surprise crossed his exhausted face. He slowed his pace a bit and looked around immediately, where did he go?

Scratching his head he looked around at the people he'd passed. They all looked at him with wide eyes, commenting and pointing. Some comments louder than others. Most were "did you _see_ that?" or "of course only the demon child..." naruto couldn't make out the rest.

His rest was cut short when a loud caw rippled through the air. Spinning around his eyes widened. He bolted down the street going back the way he'd just been. His heart felt like it was about to explode. Glancing over his shoulder he saw the crow closing in. his pace quickened.

The crow's wings spread wide and its talons became stretched and open, waiting to snatch its prey. Another glance and naruto saw just how close his fate really was. Tears forming at his eyes, his chest became heavier; all the sound became distant, as his heartbeat grew louder. "This is it." He thought to himself. "It's _over_."

His body suddenly halted and his form was now into a crouching, sort of half bended position. He squinted, waiting for the immense pain in his back. Nothing came. Puzzled he looked up. A pale arm was supporting him as he slowly stood up. Tears flowed from his eyes as he quickly gave the figure a well-needed hug.

"Oi, dobe? What's gotten into you?"

XXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**X3 mwauahah! Dun nun nuh nuh! Sasuke's here to save the day! So all you sasuke fans well, there ya go .…no I don't have anything against the guy really! –Rubs neck- ya know except for the fact that he left poor naru-chan for that weird ass Michael Jackson wanna be! Lol but hey I do have to say I do like him a lot better now in the recent manga chapters so ya'll can just chill! Lol but anywayyyy, back to the story! X3 yesh sasuke is here to help poor naruto! X3 I do rather enjoy writing sasuke all mushy gushy apposed to his hard ass normal self! xD so hope you all enjoyed! This chapter was very fun to write! Please RxR! Buh-bye! **

**Cheetle**


	8. Chapter 8

A Crimson Red Lies Within The Snow

**A Crimson Red Lies Within The Snow**

**Chapter 8**

"Did you even hear me dobe?" Sasuke was a bit confused, and well more or less flustered. There he stood in broad daylight with a sobbing naruto latched onto his shoulder. Naruto whimpered as he pulled himself away, realizing their current position he shove himself from sasuke's shoulder furiously with a flushed face.

He shifted from side to side, rubbing his arm while he thought up a decent lie. "W-well, ya see sasuke, I…Uh…that is…" nothing was coming out right. Sure he could always go to plan B, 'oh yeah sasuke I was just running away from your brother, you know the one, killed your whole clan or something like that? He was staying at my place for the last three days. Hehe kinda funny huh?' mentally smacking himself he took a deep breath.

Yeah that'd go over smooth.

Sasuke squared his shoulders to naruto's before gripping them in his tense palms. "Naruto? What is going on with you?" he sounded a bit more concerned than annoyed now. Naruto couldn't look at him, what was he going to say?

Sasuke eyed him up and down before giving him a smirk, "And in boxers and a t-shirt no less?"

Naruto turned a deep shade of red. Looking down he saw his green boxers were waving in the breeze. Maybe that's why every one was sending him glances that seemed odder than the ones he'd usually receive. Embarrassment shone brightly on his once relieved expression. Why didn't he at least _grab_ his pants before fleeing from his apartment earlier today? Grabbing the ends of his white t-shirt he tried to tug it down past his green undies.

Sasuke tried to stifle a smirk, but it was no use. The most prideful, and dare I say arrogant ninja in all of konoha was stranded in the middle of the streets wearing nothing but his underwear!

Naruto flung his arm up immediately and pointed a finger in sasuke's direction, "Stop looking at me like that!" his face even redder now, his tear stained cheeks into the form of a frown as he grit his teeth.

Bewildered sasuke tried to suppress another cocky grin. He took a deep breath and tried to regain his normal composure, but this was just to good to pass up. Before he could make a sarcastic remark he was hastily pushed into an alleyway near by.

Confused he tried to yell at whoever had pushed him but discovered his mouth was being covered by a tan hand. He shot a glance to the left of himself and saw naruto pinning him against the wall as he peeked around the corner. This made the Uchiha angry, coming back to his normal self he shoved naruto's hand away. Grabbing a fistful of naruto's shirt he pinned the frantic blonde into the wall opposite of them.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Sasuke said furiously as he tried to read Naruto's fear stricken face. "You've been acting up all week!"

There was no hope; naruto would have to let the cat out of the bag sooner or later. Shoving sasuke off himself he sighed. 'Where do I begin?'

Sasuke grew impatient. He didn't like how quiet it was, especially with naruto standing right next to him. It made the atmosphere eerie. "Would you spit it out already!" his fists clenched, he pulled his eyebrows together and worked up his best glare. Naruto was still finding the right way to explain this with a chance of him surviving.

It was either tell and answer to sasuke, or go home and answer to itachi. Either way didn't really seem inviting. "Well…" naruto muttered. "It's hard to explain…"

"Oh for the love of-!" brushing past naruto sasuke stomped out and down the street, he didn't need this. If naruto wouldn't tell him fine, so be it. The least naruto could do was not torture him like that!

Naruto groaned, of course it couldn't be this easy. It was never easy lately. With a groan naruto led his feet to follow after sasuke. "Sasukeeeee." He groaned. This really was irritating. Sasuke didn't look back; he just kept stalking away, hands in his pockets. Naruto was about to call out again, this time a little more forcefully, when something caught his eye.

He froze. Looking up he saw something circling above him, the sun shone in his eyes and he squinted as he tried and catch a glimpse of what it was. His eyes widened, his heart skipping a beat. It was a _crow_.

"S-sasuke…." He said nervously, the crow still circling him.

"Listen dobe if you're not going to tell me then quit wasting my time." Sasuke's voice was rough, his pace quickened a bit.

"No, sasuke really! There's-Ah!"

The crow took another dive like it had so many times before as it searched after its prey. Naruto took a dive himself, running towards sasuke he latched on like he had earlier. This time his head buried into sasuke's back as he hugged his chest.

Sasuke yelped in surprise, he spun around wildly wondering what the in _hell_ naruto was doing. "Hey what do you think you're…" but he trailed off as he saw the crow coming right towards them. "The hell?" sasuke thought to himself. Grabbing a kunai he pulled naruto from his back and held him close to his chest.

The bird lunged toward them as sasuke took a swipe at it with his kunai. The bird screamed in agony as it tried to regain its flight pattern. A satisfied smile crept onto sasuke's face as he watched the bird fly away in pain. But just as fast as his smile had came, it quickly vanished as he looked down to see naruto pretty shaken over a _bird_.

"Has this been happening often?" he asked as he began to walk again, naruto still clinging to his chest. Naruto gave a sheepish grin and then a small nod. "And I'm guessing this is what had you so worked up earlier?" another nod. Sasuke sighed.

It grew quiet as they continued walking; naruto had started to calm down as their journey continued. But a question quickly blocked all his other worries. "Where are we going?" his blue eyes were as curious as his question.

"I'm taking you to get something to eat, I hate to say it dobe but you're a mess." A small smirk played on sasuke's lips as they reached the ramen shop. Taking his arm off of naruto he took a seat and began to order.

The sudden loss of warmth triggered something in naruto. 'Wait a minute, was sasuke _comforting _me?! What the hell? Since when was he so nice! ' His mind was racing with thoughts. Then his cheeks burned a deep red. 'Sasuke had been comforting me.' He rubbed his arm a bit.

"Are you gonna sit down and eat or what?" sasuke said impatiently, his regular mood clearly stating it was back. Naruto numbly sat down and began to eat, what was going on? Everything seemed to be out of whack some way or another. Especially sasuke for crying out loud! Every one could see that he was holding and comforting naruto. Weren't they supposed to be enemies? It just didn't make sense. Nothing ever really did anyway.

Sasuke eyed the thoughtful blonde. "Hey, moron."

Naruto halted his thoughts and shot a glare at sasuke. 'I hate it when he calls me that….' Puffing up his cheeks he let a small "what?" pass his mouth full of ramen.

"Are you sure you're gonna be okay?" he seemed a little bit more concerned, but not much.

"Ha! I'll be fine, its not like I need you to baby-sit me!" naruto said crossing his arms as a playful grin shone brightly on his face.

"Seems to me you need one, getting all frustrated over a crow…" sasuke muttered.

"What'd you say?!" Naruto was angry now, he hated being put down, even if the situation was exactly how sasuke was saying it.

"Tch, moron." Sasuke said with a glower as he stood up. "Try not to get yourself hurt by alley cats on the way home." And with that sasuke left naruto to his last bowl of ramen, he needed to clear his head anyway.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After his bowl of ramen Naruto stretched and thanked the shopkeeper for the meal. Waving them off he began his journey home. Letting a long sigh of relief he smiled. It was going to be okay. Itachi obviously had stopped trying to come after him so he was safe for now. Maybe he could even go home and sleep peacefully.

Humming naruto walked pride fully with his hands behind his head. Things really were starting to look up! He strolled down the abandoned streets as the lamps slowly began to turn on. He paused, since when was it starting to get so dark? He tried to shrug it off. Having the jitters right now would only send him through the roof if something really did happen.

There was a small crash behind him and he froze. 'Shit, shit, shit, shit!' he cussed to himself. He swung around quickly bracing himself for anything as he took a fighting stance. A low black shadow crept out as it slunk its way towards the fear stricken blonde. Naruto's heart began to thump in his throat; he gulped as he steadied himself.

The figure slowly made its way into the light, a small "meow?" was heard as it tilted its head and gazed at the blonde. A gush of breath escaped naruto's lips as he sighed with relief. "Ha ha a cat? Maybe sasuke was right!" he said smiling as he bent down to stroke the kitty. It purred as naruto scratched behind its ear. "I guess I got worked up over nothing."

The cat scampered away as naruto gave it one last stroke and stood up to go on his way. He shook his head. "I must be jumpier than I thought…" chuckling to himself he turned around and began walking home.

He whistled as he let his hands find the back of his head and he closed his eyes, trying to find some peace and comfort of his own.

His pace was interrupted as he bumped into something; rubbing his nose he opened his eyes and found crimson red ones staring back. "Do the gods really hate me this much?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It just doesn't make any sense!" sasuke growled as he paced the floor of his room. "Why would the dobe act so jumpy like that? Over some stupid little bird!" he sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair. "There's definitely something fishy going on here…" but his thoughts stopped as he looked at a family photo that hung across the room just opposite from where he stood.

He growled. There stood Itachi smiling as happy as can be, and there sasuke stood with the same smile. The only difference was that his was truly genuine.

"If I ever see that bastard again I swear…." He lost his train of thought as he walked into his bedroom, slamming the door behind him angrily.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto had broken into a frantic sweat, his heartbeat doubling its pace. He gulped.

Itachi gazed down at him, smiling his same gentle smile. It seemed a bit creepy at the moment. Extending his arm he reached out to touch Naruto's face. Widened eyes were gazing back at his calm and collected ones. Grazing Naruto's cheek he heard the blonde whimper and felt a small shiver rush over his defenseless frame.

He sighed, "Naru-"

"NO! STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM M-ME!" naruto burst into a sudden panic. Shoving Itachi's hand from his face he staggered backwards. He let his hands caress his cheek, slightly rubbing it like Itachi's touch had some sort of disease.

Itachi stepped forward; he frowned at naruto's behavior towards him. "Naruto, you never let me finish explaining…"

"I don't need to hear it! Akatsuki wants me and they're sending you after me! That's why you've been chasing me around all damn day!" After he'd spoken the last syllable he turned to run away once more.

Itachi groaned. 'He's a stubborn one I'll give him that…' he inwardly laughed at his own thoughts.

In a matter of seconds itachi had wrapped his arm around naruto and clamped his mouth the noisy ninja with his free hand. Naruto struggled as best he could, but it was to no avail. Itachi had a sturdy hold on the boy; it didn't look like he was letting him go anytime soon.

Naruto cringed as he felt itachi pull him closer, his hot breath tickling his ear.

"Like I was saying," Itachi continued, "You never let me finish explaining. Naruto stopped struggling for a moment, now looked like a good time to continue. "Yes, the Akatsuki did send me here to bring you back, so I did as I was told. That's why- Damnit naruto! Could you please stay still for a minute I'm not finished!"

Naruto continued his struggle against the strong arms that bound him where he stood. Naruto couldn't let itachi take him, he just couldn't! What about his dream? His friends here? Everyone he needed to protect? He tried to pry Itachi's hand off his mouth, muffled screams echoed throughout the eerie street.

"I think it's best that we continue the conversation some where else…" releasing naruto he quickly formed some hands seals and muttered some sort of jutsu under his breath. To busy to try and make out what exactly it was itachi had said, naruto headed for the nearest exit out of the abandoned street.

He skittered to a stop when a massive swarm of crows had blocked his path and slowly began circling him. Edging his way backwards he hadn't realized he'd backed himself up against a wall. Desperately looking for a way out, he shot a quick glance upward and gasped as crows started circling overhead.

He began panicking when the crows started to tighten their flight pattern closer towards him. Itachi strolled towards naruto like what he was doing happened on a daily basis. Naruto inhaled sharply as itachi straddled both sides of him with his body, his arms weaving around the poor Kyuubi container.

A small gasp erupted from his lips as itachi slowly moved closer to his face. His cheeks flushed and he only broke his gaze when he noticed the crows were inches away from their bodies.

Grabbing Naruto's chin he made sure naruto was looking at him while his jutsu finished taking place. Smiling he bent down and placed a soft kiss on naruto's lips. A small whimper, then itachi saw naruto's drift close.

All the squawking and rustling was starting to wake up neighbors, an old man curiously peeped out his window. But when he did there was nothing left but black feathers.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Holy s!**

**I updated? Me? What the- did hell freeze over?! Yes yes. I did update :3 and I must admit, the next chapter is nearly finished so you will be seeing it shortly! Much love! Please remember to rxr! Thanks for all the support so far! **

**Cheetle.**


	9. Chapter 9

YAY

**YAY! An update! Hehe, and boy howdy does it start getting good from here on out! Yayz now the REAL plot line can come through! xD sorry it took me a while again, but I had to go back and re-think just exactly how this is going to play out without me running into writers block! He he. But I hope you enjoy! **

**A Crimson Red Lies Within The Snow**

**Chapter 9**

Crows dancing around with grace, a small boy left in confusion. Naruto, who was still locked with Itachi's kiss, fluttered his eyes open. His gaze shifted around, trying to get a glance of what was going on. "Where is he taking me?" This thought rippled through naruto's mind, and the fear he had grew stronger. "Am I going to d-die?"

He felt the world coming to a stop as the crows slowly vanished around them, revealing his abandoned apartment. Itachi slowly let go of the hold he had on naruto, easing the tanned figure out of his pale fingers. Giving Naruto some space he stepped backward and slid his coat off.

He strode across the room quickly, clutching his side, and set his jacket on the couch.

Naruto felt dizzy and his knees began to buckle. Grabbing his stomach he fell to the ground. He propped himself up with his elbows as he tried to process what had just happened. Nausea, fear, and even gratitude slowly flowed through naruto's veins.

He could feel his chest heave as he began to hyperventilate with every step that carried is demonic angel towards him. Trying his best to stand, he felt a sudden weakness course through his body. 'That jutsu….' He cringed, trying one more time he failed miserably and his chances for any way out had been ruined. He looked away in defeat, his gaze trying to hide from Itachi's ominous eyes.

Itachi grew closer and closer, until he was hovering above the fearful child. Crouching down slowly, he grabbed naruto's chin. He stroked it carefully with his thumb; trying to send some sign that naruto was going to be all right, that he wasn't trying to hurt him. Itachi couldn't stand to look at those fearful, blue eyes. Especially knowing he was the one that was making them look that way.

"Naruto," Itachi began again, "Like I was saying before, I'm not trying to hurt you. In fact I want to do just the opposite." Refusing to look Itachi in the eyes, Naruto tried his best to shrug off the hand that was currently grasping his chin. But it was to no avail; he caught himself starring directly into the eyes of a certain Uchiha.

"I want to protect you." Itachi gave a soft smile; Naruto gave a small look of confusion. "After saving my life, I think it will only be fair if I return the favor."

Naruto's jaw dropped. "You mean you're _not_ going to-to kill me?" Itachi shook his head back and forth. His lips curled into a small smile. "No." Naruto felt a huge wave of relief crash into him. The sudden urge to hug Itachi brought the two closer together in an instant.

Itachi's eyes grew wide for a moment, the blonde responded in many unexpected ways, but maybe that's what itachi liked about the rowdy ninja the most. Regaining composure, itachi slipped his arms around Naruto's thin frame and let out a sigh of relief of his own.

But within that short sigh, a sharp pain burned at Itachi's side. "Tch." He groaned, clenching his right hip, he fell to his knees.

Concerned, naruto immediately sat by his side, grabbing Itachi's forearm and shoulder. "Itachi! Y-you're hurt!" Mortified, he eased Itachi's hand from his side and saw the blood seeping through. Itachi's hand was covered in blood as he examined them for himself. Naruto clasped his hand around Itachi's stained one, a scowl etched into his tan skin.

"It's all my fault…" A hushed whisper, clearly meant to go unheard, made itachi frown as well. "No, Naruto. You didn't know my true intentions, so I can see why you would have done that for your defense."

Naruto pondered for a moment, "But, Itachi, that wasn't me who-" Naruto stopped to watch the wound bleed a sickly sweet red, through Itachi's shirt. Naruto felt guilt surge through him, he'd gotten itachi hurt. He could feel his eyes brim with tears as he leaned into Itachi's shoulder, a soft sob escaped his mouth, and he ground he teeth together from his petty insolence.

He felt Itachi's strong arm pull him closer as he cried. Taking in a deep breath and trying to regain his composure, he looked up to look Itachi in the eye. Maybe making eye contact while he apologized would help his case better.

Sullen blue eyes slowly traveled across Itachi's weary, but happy expression. Itachi wiped away the tears that fell freely from the blonde's eyes. "Itachi, I'm so sorry, you got hurt because of-" but he was cut off, Itachi placed a finger over his lips and shook his head, chuckling all the while.

"Naruto, you don't have to apologize, it's alright, really." And then itachi did something that sent naruto's unorganized thoughts into a frenzy. Grabbing Naruto's back he pulled him closer, his hand pulling their faces closer, only inches apart when he smiled. "Please, don't worry about me I'm fine."

Naruto did his best to smile, but his uncanny smile still left the elder Uchiha in disbelief. Itachi stared at naruto's lips, then his eyes. A playful smirk darted from ear to ear. Naruto flushed a deep red, and tried to avoid Itachi's arrogant behavior. But being held right next to the sadistic raven wasn't making the situation any easier.

Naruto gasped as he felt Itachi pull him into a kiss. He was startled at first, slowly starting to feel more comfortable as their kiss deepened. It was the first time he was really captivated by itachi like this. Even though this man was dangerous, a supposed threat, it only made Naruto's curiosity intrigued by those facts.

Giving in all together, Naruto wrapped his arms around Itachi's neck. Closing any distance that might have been between them. His fists, clenching long strands of black hair, as he dove into the dark abyss. He could feel Itachi's tongue slide across his bottom lip with ease, prodding at the mewling blondes mouth for entrance.

Hesitating for a moment, naruto slowly opened his mouth. He could feel Itachi's damp tongue searching every nook and cranny that was available to him. He wasn't quite sure what to do with his own tongue, so he let itachi push, stroke, and move it with his own as much as he wanted. He was far too inexperienced with this kind of thing, but itachi. Whatever the man was doing, he was freaking amazing at it.

He could hear a possessive growl rattle in Itachi's throat as he felt himself being pulled into Itachi's lap. Naruto's heartbeat grew erratic; his body began to feel hot with every touch Itachi had offered to him. Hopefully Itachi was enjoying this as much as he was.

Oh if only naruto knew.

Itachi clung to his little genin, slowly rubbing Naruto's arms and legs; he could feel the goose bumps his impression was leaving behind on the boy. Pulling Naruto's thigh towards his hip a bit more suggestively, he could hear his little kitsune panting his name, in a tad bit huskier than his normal voice I might add.

This only made Itachi more aroused by the matter. sliding naruto onto his backside, he picked up the pace. Making the kisses more ecstatic, he slowly slid his hand up Naruto's shirt.

The cold touch sent Naruto into a bit of a shock. Trying to wiggle himself away from the touches, he caught Itachi's hand. Holding it in place as if it were a sign to back off a bit. Ignoring Naruto's wishes, he broke apart from their kiss and trailed down his jaw line, Itachi was never one for reading signs any way.

Giving a pleasurable moan, Naruto felt Itachi's hands go to work again. He could feel his cool fingertips tracing his stomach. Itachi trailed around a bit more until reaching down to his boxers. It was a good thing Naruto was wearing only a t-shirt and boxers still.

A sharp gasp echoed through out the silent room. Naruto struggled against Itachi as best he could, but it was useless. The elder nin was stronger than he was, so all he could hope for now was begging him to stop.

"I-itachi, stop-to, to FAST!" each word was broken up by a shallow gasp.

Surprised, Itachi stopped what he was doing, giving the blonde a questionable look. Naruto gave a blank stare and batted his eyes a few times.

"To-to fast…" He was still panting. Itachi sure was good at whatever the hell he had just done to the oblivious blonde. Itachi chuckled, he sighed and put a hand to Naruto's cheek. "Sorry, I guess I got a little carried away." He gave a small wink and watched as the genin's cheeks emit a shade of pink.

Itachi smiled inwardly, "Naruto, you really are something…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Dun dun dun!! HEE HEE yay! The smut! Oh heavens the smut has finally begun! And this is only the beginning! : D Next time: kisame finally gets back to the Akatsuki with the news from itachi, what will happen next?! And will sasuke ever figure out what's got naruto acting so jumpy? He he, you'll have to wait and see….**

**But I would just like to say, thank you all SO much for faving, reviewing, story alerts, ect. You really have no idea how much it's helped me push forward with this story! And I do read ALL the reviews and reply to almost all of them! I'm so sorry if I have missed a few, but you all must understand it's not easy with the schedule I've had recently. But I will try my best to get to every one! **

**On another bright side, I'm making my first cosplay costume…. HUZZAH! So any advice would be awesome! Just message me or something! He he, I feel like such a noob when it comes to this sort of thing…(P.s. I'm cosplaying as Naruto, ha ha. Shocker!)**

**Thank you all for reading! Please remember to review, it's much appreciated! D**

**Thanks again! Cheetle **


	10. Chapter 10

**-Sneakedty, sneak, sneak- Hey everyone! =D LOL don't worry I'm not dead! …. Yet xP… But alas, an UPDATE! Holy crap!!! I'm so sorry =[I received a few pm's filled with disappointment and it made me uberly sad! Again, thank you all so much for the kind words and advice! =] I seriously appreciate it! Lol so without further interruptions…chapter 10!!! (DOUBLE DIGITS BABY! =D) He he, I expect my imaginary cookies soon! –Sneakedty, sneak, sneak- you know who you are! xD lol**

**A Crimson Red Lies Within The Snow**

**Chapter 10**

Kisame strode up the gray steps as rain silently hit the eroded pavement. His sword faithfully strapped to his back, hitting the steps with a small _thud, thud, thud._ Blue skin hid tactfully beneath a black collar as he approached his leader, fearing for his well being with the news he'd come to deliver. Continuing forward he paused when the leader had finally given him his full attention.

"Ah, Kisame." The shadowy figure bellowed from his throne. Dropping to one knee Kisame bowed his head with regret, like a poor merchant coming to beg his king for forgiveness. "What news do you bring me?" The voice chided towards his blue haired minion. Kisame bit his bottom lip. Trying to let his distress go unnoticed to his leader, he looked up solemnly.

There was a silent pause before Kisame spoke, his voice sour like venom, "Itachi has chosen to betray us, to protect that-that _boy_. For reasons I don't seem to understand at all leader, it's like he's gone insane." Kisame's nose wrinkled with disgust and he felt his anger grow fiercer just thinking about Itachi's Betrayal. "Coming back is no longer an option for him." The figure sauntered from his throne and down towards Kisame.

"So it's come to this has it," a maniacal chuckle and then silence, "It really is a shame, I'd come to like Itachi just recently too…" Kisame looked startled, he almost felt obligated to stand up for Itachi, to help him gain a second chance. "Kisame, Inform the others, and make sure they head to konoha at once. Be prepared, Itachi will not go down without a fight."

Kisame nodded slightly before speaking up, "I'll make sure the others are well prepared, and that the Kyuubi is our prime objective."

"See that you do."

In an instant Kisame was gone. The Leader walked pride fully towards his throne, a pleasant grin distorted by annoyance. A small hand caught his shoulder, sending him off guard as he sat comfortably in his seat. Without so much as a flinch he smiled. "Konan, I trust you know the news as well."

"Yes, Itachi is truly a fool." A woman's voice said serenely. She stepped forward from the darkness that hid her appearance, blue hair pulled neatly away from her face, and eyes starring intently towards the sitting figure. "Deception and betrayal, it's the only thing that can truly benefit a person's true ambitions and desires. Weather it be a small or a large consequence that follows, people will stop at nothing to gain something they feel is truly important to them."

The figure rose from the shadows slowly, joining Konan's side. "Unfortunately, that will be Itachi's downfall."

Konan smirked, "Yes, Pein, it truly is a pity."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was another sunny morning, and there Itachi sat, a certain Uzumaki clinging to him with drool slipping out the side of his mouth. Itachi's fingers skimmed through a few strands of blonde hair as he looked down at the curled up figure. Naruto's tan arms stayed locked around Itachi's waist while his head rested in the Uchiha's lap.

Itachi chuckled as he continued to gaze at the sleeping child, innocence radiating from every inch of his body as he slept peacefully. A small groan and then a yawn drew Itachi's attention to the smooth face that was now sleepily gazing up at him. "Good morning." Itachi said flatly.

"Ugh..." Naruto moaned as he snuggled his head against Itachi's stomach. Clearly Naruto was still exhausted from last night's antics. "What…time is it?" His voice muffled by Itachi's shirt, groggily asked. Itachi glanced at the clock, "It's only 8:30" ruffling naruto's hair again he smiled.

"What?" Naruto, a little venom in his voice this time, asked as he cocked an eyebrow. Itachi's smile stayed, "nothing." He said simply as he continued to play with Naruto's hair. Itachi slowly brought his hand behind the nape of naruto's neck, his fingers grabbing a fistful of hair.

A little red light was going off in Naruto's head, but he was to sleepy to even bother it with a second thought. Itachi slowly bent his head forward, making the space between the two mere inches apart. Naruto's baggy eyes grew wide, and his senses became clearer.

Itachi parted his lips, ready to catch naruto's in an instant. He paused when he heard a small crack feel the air. He glanced down at the table to see a mug with a small crack trailing down its side.

"An omen?" Itachi thought bitterly to himself, "this can't be good…"


	11. Ello poppets!

**Hey guys! I totally forgot to write an authors note at the end of chapter 10! T-T but have no fear! The author's note is here! –Gets shot for lousy cliché- Well, looks like Kisame has delivered the news and Itachi is going to have some tough battles ahead, lol don't worry, there will be tons of yaoi smut in between! x3 **

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in over a month….but I've been super busy with school, I've had to write SO much for my creative writing class that I had to put this on hold…. But I promise there won't be a month gap in between chapters anymore! Thanks for all the positive comments and for your patients with me! **

**I was debating weather or not to write a short one shot Christmas story of some ItaxNaru….but I wanted to check with you guys first! Which would you rather have me write, the newest chapter for A Crimson Red Lies Within The Snow, or a fluffy yaoi one shot? Filled with smut and sprinkled with Christmas joy! ;) **

**Thanks again everyone! Merry Christmas! **

**~Cheetle**


	12. An explanation

Hey everyone! I'm incredibly sorry I haven't updated in AGES. I honestly can't remember the last time I posted a new chapter…

Please have patience with me. The last couple of months have been rough for me, and well, I don't like to sit here revealing all my personal problems, but I think you, my faithful readers, deserve to know.

My dad was diagnosed with pancreatic cancer about a year ago. I'll be honest; I completely shut down when I heard the news. I couldn't believe something like that could ever happen to my dad. I tried to write something, honestly I did, but I couldn't take my mind off the horrible news.

I felt numb. I could barely get up and force myself to go to school everyday, It was a hard experience and I'm still not sure why my entire family had to suffer through it.

My dad passed away in December last year, right before Christmas. I had to take the ACT and apply for college soon after. Plus getting my grades up for graduation, so I barely had time to function properly.

Have no fear though, I'm coping much better now! I even got accepted to a university so I'm extremely excited! I'm going to major in English with an emphasis in professional writing! I couldn't be happier! I'm finally starting to make my dreams come true,

Writing has always been a huge passion of mine. I've debated whether I wanted to major in it or not for the past year, and my dad finally sold me on the idea. He sat me down one day and told me, "The only person stopping you from becoming great, is you." That really stuck with me.

I'm excited for college in the fall, I want to do my very best and make my dad proud!

Wow, sorry about dumping all of this on you guys. I just thought you had the right to know why I haven't been active around here for a long time. No worries though! I'll be updating soon! I'm thinking about uploading an original story I've been working on to my deviantart. So look out for that!

Also, I promise to update my two stories here soon as well! They deserve some lovin too! OH! I also have an idea for a new one as well! So keep an eye out!

Love you guys!

~Cheetle


End file.
